


Oasis

by ImKindaWavy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, He ain't the brightest either, I will sink to the bottom of the damn ocean with these ships, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Natsu's a big ol' dominant man, Natsu's not dumb, Navia - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Natsu Dragneel, Protective Natsu Dragneel, Protectiveness, Smut, but he's not entirely stupid, dragon stuff, graylu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKindaWavy/pseuds/ImKindaWavy
Summary: "You were my oasis. It was like I was a big, hot, dry, desert and you were soothing cooling waters."A Natsu and Juvia fic because there aren't enough of them in my opinion. Also there's a lot of smut because what can I say? Smut is the purest form of artistic expression. I’m joking, but I do in fact enjoy both reading and writing it. I'll attempt to update frequently, but I can't make any promises.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Juvia Lockser
Comments: 25
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

**Natsu** was not typically patient. Everyone else would love to insist that it was because he was dumb. Natsu firmly believed it was because his dragon-like senses made him more aggressive in everything he did. Meditation on the other hand was something he was very willing to be patient about. Meditating was very important if he was going to build up his magic energy. He understood that it took time. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t become ridiculously strong overnight. Which is why it was one of those things that when he took it seriously, he took it  _ very _ seriously. It took a lot for him to find his center when he meditated. Not even Happy could interrupt him without feeling the wrath of his inner dragon.

That was the very reason why he was so confused right now. Why wasn’t he tearing her head off right now? Why did he not even feel like he  _ wanted _ to? When Juvia had approached him, he’d started preparing himself for the mental gymnastics it would take for him to be able to tell her to fuck off, kindly. Him and Juvia weren’t the closest in the guild, and he didn’t want to give her the wrong idea by being an entire asshole to her. She’d walked up, and he prepared to be mad… Then nothing. He’d lost his hold on his center the second she’d approached, and yet he wasn’t mad about it.  _ ‘Strange.’  _ He thought to himself.

Juvia approached him cautiously. “Sorry to interrupt, Natsu-san.” Ah, so everyone had in fact warned her of how he could be and yet she had still come. Either that, or someone had sent her to retrieve him, and hadn’t warned her until she was already on her way out the door. It was probably the latter.

“It’s fine,” and shockingly, it truly was. “What did you need, Juves?” Natsu chuckled, watching her cheeks redden at the nickname.

“The master has an announcement to make. He thought you’d appreciate hearing it first-hand.” She had her hands folded in front of herself and was looking downwards. A submissive position.  _ ‘I’d like to see her in a different kind of submissive position.’  _ Natsu internally recoiled. Where had that thought come from? “Um, Natsu-san?”

Natsu’s head snapped up. “Uh- Yeah. Yeah, let’s go.” Natsu grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head. Juvia’s face turned a brighter shade of red, and she turned her head.  _ ‘Oh.  _ Oh. _ ’  _ Natsu looked down to hide his smirk. So Juvia found him attractive? Interesting. He stood and stretched, before walking over to her. As he approached, he looked at her- like  _ really  _ looked at her, for the first time. She was really pretty, actually. She had big blue eyes and pale skin. Her lips were full and pink, and she had the prettiest blush across her nose and cheeks. “You want a ride?”

“Huh?!” Her eyes were wide, and she looked stunned. “N-Natsu-san, what d-do you mean by that?”

“Like on my back. It’s a long walk from here back to the guild, and I’m all rested up. Thought you’d want a break from all that, since you look like you ran all the way here.”

“I- I didn’t!” She exclaimed.

“Really? You’re all red and sweaty.” Natsu said, feigning ignorance.

Contrary to popular belief, Natsu did in fact know what sex was. Not only had Igneel taught him about it, because he was a dragonslayer and had to go through mating season, but he’d actually had it. When a dragonslayer turns sixteen, they begin to have to go through mating seasons or heats. They take place one week every year until a dragonslayer claims a mate. Their senses are heightened, and they’re essentially just _really_ horny. 

His first time, last year- or well- seven years ago, Laxus had taken him and Gajeel three towns over, and to a brothel. He’d spent the whole week having sex with any girl he could get his hands on, in any way he could. He hardly even took a break to sleep or eat. While Gajeel had seemed to have enjoyed himself, Natsu had hated it. He didn’t like the fact that he wasn’t in control of himself. That was the very reason he was meditating right now; mating season was coming up and he didn’t want to go about it in the same way as last year.

“I-I… alright.” She conceded.

Natsu turned his back to her. “Alright, hop on!”

Juvia carefully climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Natsu reached back and grabbed her thighs.  _ ‘Oh no. This was a mistake.’  _ Juvia’s supple chest was pressed against his back and her scent was completely surrounding him.  _ ‘She smells so damn good.’  _ If Natsu wasn’t careful he’d be thrown into an early heat.  _ ‘Well, I can’t exactly drop her. Not without coming across as a dick.’  _ Natsu clutched Juvia’s thighs tighter, taking a deep breath.

“Natsu-san, are you alright? Am I too heavy? I can get down- “

“No! No, you’re not- you’re not too heavy. Matter of fact you’re much lighter than Lucy.” Natsu took another deep breath, he could do this. He’d fought Master Hades and won! He’d survived a dragon attack! That whole clock thing? The Neo Oracion Seis? This was nothing compared to that. He could handle a pretty girl pressed up against him for a few minutes. Natsu began walking, the uneven terrain of the forest causing Juvia to bounce slightly on his back.

“It’s quite beautiful, isn’t it?” Juvia asked.

“What is?” Natsu asked, trying not to focus on the way Juvia’s breasts were rubbing up and down his back with every step.

“The sun.” She said, pointing through the tree-line. Natsu looked up, to see the sun, disappearing behind the horizon.  _ ‘Damn, I’ve been out here for a long time.’  _

He nodded. “Yeah, yeah it is.”

Juvia let out a sigh and rested her head on Natsu’s shoulder. They continued their walk back to the guild, in relative silence. The quiet was only broken when Juvia would occasionally point something pretty out. Natsu thought it was adorable. He couldn’t see her eyes, but he could just imagine them lighting up with child-like glee every time she would mention something in the environment that she found beautiful.

Juvia was asleep by the time they reached the guildhall. Natsu carefully maneuvered her around his body, holding her in his arms. Propping her against his chest, he reached out and opened the door. The second he walked in, the hall went silent. Everyone was staring at him, some with concern and some with absolute horror. Natsu was confused.  _ ‘You’d think I killed someone.’ _ He very slowly laid her on the table closest to him.

“What?” He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Gray seemed to be the first person to snap out of it. “What the hell, Flamebrain?!”

“What? What are you talking about? What did I do?” Natsu was getting annoyed.

“We get it you take your meditation shit seriously, but what the fuck man?!” 

Now Natsu understood. They thought he’d hurt her. He couldn’t lie, it hurt a bit that they thought he was capable of such a thing. Gray he could get, they always assumed the worst when it came to each other. But Lucy? Erza?

“You guys got the wrong idea, I didn-”

“How could you Natsu?” 

Lucy.

“Get away from her, Salamander!”

Gajeel.

“This is an absolutely disgusting demonstration of a lack of self-control. Have I taught you nothing?”

Erza.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

“You need to learn to control yourself.”

“Maybe back away from her now, ok Natsu?”

“Natsu wouldn’t do that you guys!”   
  


“It’s okay Natsu, sometimes I do impulsive stuff too.”

“Don’t make excuses for him, child! This is despicable behavior.” 

On and on. Natsu couldn’t get a word in edgewise. Even if he could, he couldn’t hear himself think well enough to condense his thoughts into a coherent sentence. There were people shouting at him, quietly suggesting for him to move. Some were approaching him cautiously, like he was a wild animal. Others were aggressively pulling at him. Natsu felt ready to scream. Matter of fact, he was about to when-

“SILENCE BRATS!” 

The hall went quiet as everyone's head snapped towards the master. Everyone cleared a path as he walked towards Natsu. 

“Now if you don’t mind, why don’t we ask the people in question?” He pointed behind Natsu, to reveal that Juvia was wide awake. Not only was she awake, but she had a very disconcerted expression on her face as she clutched the back of Natsu’s shirt. Natsu couldn’t blame her for being nervous. He would be too, if he’d woken up to a bunch of people screaming in his direction. 

Juvia carefully pushed her hair out of her face. “Why is everyone yelling at Natsu-san?” 

Gray stepped forward. “What do you mean ‘Why are we yelling at him?’ He walked in with you unconscious. Didn’t he…?”

Juvia’s expression morphed from one of confusion, to one of anger. “Gray, are you serious?  _ All  _ of you guys as well? You think he hurt me? You really think so low of your comrade? Your  _ family _ ? I was tired, so he carried me here. I’m disgusted by how quickly you would turn on him. Especially you Gray. I’m certain you’re the one who started hurling accusations his way the second we walked in. Get over yourself.”

Everyone’s eyes widened. Even though Juvia hadn’t raised her voice, she had snapped. Juvia  _ never  _ snapped at anyone, unless it was pertaining to her ‘Precious Gray-sama’ once upon a time. Speaking of Gray, that was probably what shocked people the most. Before the S-class trials, he had made his lack of feelings for her clear. After two weeks straight of crying, she’d thrown all her Gray merch in the trash and gotten over it. She’d started calling him just plain old ‘Gray’ and they actually got along really well. That said, even though she wasn’t fawning over him anymore, no one thought there’d come a day when Juvia would snap at him. Especially on Natsu’s behalf. It was almost surreal. Even for Natsu. Gray lowered his head. He seemed embarrassed. 

“That’s what happened isn't it, Natsu?” The master asked. Natsu gave a nod. He couldn’t speak. He was too busy breathing deeply to keep himself calm. He wasn’t going to get mad. For once  _ he  _ was going to be the mature one. “Then it’s settled. I have an announcement to make, but after that I expect each and every one of you to apologize to Natsu. Especially you Gray. I thought I raised you brats better than that.” Now everyone was looking down, ashamed. It wasn’t often that the master was disappointed in them. Everyone took a seat quietly. 

Natsu let out a sigh as he sat. He was just glad that it was over. Feeling a tap on the shoulder, Natsu looked to his left. Juvia. Everyone else had decided to sit away from him. Because they were ashamed, or whatever other reason. Juvia on the other hand had sat herself right next to him. Natsu gave her a toothy grin, appreciative of her sticking up for him. She smiled right back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that was the first chapter. Pretty bad ending, I know. It was dragging on for too long though, and I couldn't find a good place to end it. Also, there will be no bashing in this story. Of any character. Period. Well maybe Bora. But otherwise, not at all. I know it might come across that way in this chapter, but I have no intention of bashing any characters. Especially Gray. Anyway, let me know how I did. Good or bad. Also I'll be sure to answer any questions or anything like that. That's all I got to say, Later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so late warning I guess. This story is kind of a fast-burn. Like imagine if Natsu was a chef or something. I'm impatient when I'm reading stories, and apparently when I'm writing them too. So, sorry if you wanted a bunch of will they won't they. But when I say fast-burn I don't mean that they fall in love immediately or anything ridiculous so don't worry. That said, enjoy the chapter. It's a little smutty. I couldn't help myself.

Juvia grinned at Natsu. It felt good to stick up for him, and she felt oddly validated by his appreciative smile. She couldn’t lie to herself, Natsu was attractive. _Really attractive._ She’d never really allowed herself to consider it before, being too blinded by her love for Gray. She couldn’t not consider it _now_. Not when he was right beside her _radiating_ heat. Not when he was smiling at her, baring those sharp canines of his. She could just imagine what it would feel like to be bitten by him. To feel him dragging his teeth across her sensitive skin, and then- “Juvia?” Juvia snapped out of her fantasy and looked away. 

Natsu had his eyebrows furrowed and was looking at her, concerned. “Are you alright?” He raised his hand up and pressed his palm against her forehead. “Ah, I can’t tell if you have a fever, your body temperature is a lot lower than mine.” He said, chuckling sheepishly. “Do you feel alright? Maybe you should get checked out by Wendy before you go home.” He suggested. 

Juvia couldn’t help but blush. Natsu’s caring nature was really refreshing after so much time with Gray and Gajeel. Not that they weren’t caring as well but they were less upfront about it. “I’m fine Natsu-san. Thank you for the concern.” 

“Alright then, if you’re sure.” Natsu said. Juvia nodded, the two of them looking to the front of the guild as Makarov finally made it up onto the bar after stubbornly refusing any help. 

“LISTEN UP, BRATS!” He shouted, having to gather everyone’s attention after spending so much time trying to drag himself onto the bar. “As you all may now know, we are no longer the strongest guild in Fiore.” He paused letting everyone groan and boo for a moment. “QUIET! I know, I know. It’s unfortunate that our fourth master allowed this to happen.” He said, ignoring Macao’s indignant shout. “I’ve found out about a competition between the guilds, called the Grand Magic Games. Apparently the winner gains the title of the number one guild in Fiore.”

Juvia furrowed her eyebrows as every guild member but the Tenrou team let out groans and objections. “Master, please don’t make us go through the embarrassment again...” Alzack begged with a sigh. 

“I think we should do it!” Natsu interjected. He seemed to be vibrating with excitement at the idea of a competition. 

“We don’t even know what it is, Natsu-san.” Juvia pointed out.

Natsu smiled widely. “Well it’s a competition that’ll return Fairy Tail to number one. Why wouldn’t we do it?” Natsu inquired confidently.

“Exactly!” Makaraov exclaimed. “I will hear no other complaints, we’re doing it. We have four months until the competition. I will give you one month to do whatever you think it will take to impress me enough to put you on the team.” The master boomed, giving the pinkette a pointed look. “That’s all, you can go back to whatever you were doing. But don’t forget to apologize to your guildmate before you leave.” 

Juvia turned to Natsu hearing him growl under his breath. The dragon slayer was breathing hard, his eyes darting about in a million directions. _‘He looks like he’s about to attack someone.’_ Juvia felt her heart rate increase. ‘ _But why? Is there an intruder? Are we under attack?’_ The blunette surveyed the room, searching for the other two dragon slayers that were present today. They were the most perceptive in the guild, and if they also looked on edge then there was danger for sure. Juvia took a deep breath to calm herself. If there was about to be a fight, panic was a surefire way to get her and those she cared about hurt. Her eyes landed on Wendy first, the girl was having an animated conversation with Romeo, she looked unbothered. Next she sought out Gajeel, he was lounging with his arm casually slung over the back of Levy’s chair reading over her shoulder. He too didn’t seem in any way disturbed. So what was distressing Natsu so much? The man in question let out another low snarl, causing Juvia’s head to snap towards him.

Before she could even open her mouth to ask the pinkette what was wrong, he lashed out and grabbed her arm. Juvia stumbled as she was yanked out of her seat, and tugged towards the door. “N-Natsu-san? Where are we going?” 

“We’re leaving.” He said, darkly. Juvia thought it intelligent to remain silent until they were gone from the guild. Natsu didn’t slow down or loosen his grip until they were well into the forest, approaching his home. 

Juvia decided to try her luck questioning him again. “Natsu-san…” 

“Huh?” Natsu seemed distracted, looking around in multiple directions. “Oh. You wanna sit down for a second?” He suggested, seeming to notice how hard she was breathing. 

The water mage leaned backwards against a tree as Natsu, seemingly reluctantly, released her arm. “Well yes, I’d like to catch my breath, but I’d also like to know why you dragged me from the guild like that.” 

Natsu looked downwards. “I kinda want to wait until we’re at my house to tell you, if that’s okay with you?” 

“Um, alright.” Juvia decided to concede, seeing his pleading expression.

“We’re not far, but I could give you a ride if ya want?” Natsu offered. Usually, Juvia would have said no. But she had already gotten a ride from him earlier, she was strangely exhausted, and the idea of being pressed against Natsu again was extremely enticing. Juvia acquiesced, climbing on as he turned his back to her. 

Natsu took off in the direction of his home, his pace a bit faster now that he wasn’t dragging Juvia behind him. _‘Wow.’_ Juvia thought to herself. _‘He’s so fast and he’s hardly breaking a sweat.’_ While his stamina was impressive, it was making Juvia consider her lack of that particular skill as of late. She could acknowledge that she had nowhere _near_ the amount of stamina that Natsu had, but she also wasn’t lacking in that department. She used to be an S-class mage after all. How tired she was all of a sudden was concerning. _‘Maybe I_ am _sick.’_

When they reached his home, Natsu let Juvia down to open the door. Once it was open the dragon slayer grabbed her hand, tugging her through the doorway behind him. Typically, Juvia would have stumbled a bit and then quickly regained her footing, but today was anything but typical. Juvia’s legs seemed to suddenly just give out from under her, causing her to collapse. If it weren’t for Natsu’s lightning fast reflexes, Juvia would have gotten a face full of wood. Now she was _really_ concerned. 

Natsu cursed under his breath. He picked Juvia up and tucked her against his chest, so that he could close the door behind them. The pinkette walked them over to his couch muttering under his breath the whole time. Juvia could only catch little bits of what he was saying. “Fuck...too soon...all my fault.” _‘What’s all his fault, and what is wrong with me?’_ Juvia was breathing hard now, and she felt really hot. It didn’t help that she was pressed against a fire mage. Even so, when Natsu went to set her down on the couch, she clung to him refusing to let go. _‘Seriously, what’s wrong with me?’_ Juvia felt panicked.

Natsu sat and pulled Juvia across his lap, so that they were face to face. “Juvia.” he was surely talking, but Juvia couldn’t focus enough to understand it. What was he saying? “Juvia? Can you hear me?” Had his eyes always been that pretty? “ _Juvia._ Look at me.” Juvia snapped back into focus at the growled command. 

“Natsu-san, what’s wrong with me?” Juvia’s voice was a whiny rasp. 

“I have a lot to tell you so I need you to focus. Can you do that for me Juves?” Natsu asked, he held her face on either side forcing her to look him in the eyes.

“Y-yes.” Juvia closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. There was a comforting scent in the air, it was kind of musky. Like smoke. The smell seemed to temporarily alleviate whatever was causing her strange mental fog. She leaned forward trying to get closer to the source of the scent, not fully realising that it was Natsu.

Natsu let out a low growl. “Fuck. You scentin’ me, Juves?” 

“Huh?” Juvia cocked her head. _‘Scenting him? What does that mean?’_ Juvia then became _very_ aware of the fact that she was in Natsu’s lap. Startled, the blunette began to squirm in an attempt to stand. 

“Don’t. If you get up you’ll start to feel sick again. Just sit still alright?” Natsu’s hands gripped her thighs keeping her firmly seated. Juvia ignored him, continuing to writhe.

“Please, Natsu-san. Let me up.” Juvia whimpered. The water mage felt her body begin to heat again. She didn’t truthfully want to be let go, but she could feel herself getting aroused and felt embarrassed. 

“I already told you why you can’t do that. Now _sit still_.” The pinkette growled, his voice seeming to drop an octave. Juvia let out another whimper, feeling her lower stomach clench. She immediately ceased moving. Natsu grinned, “Good girl. Now take a deep breath, and relax.” Juvia followed his instructions, taking in a lungful of that soothing, musky air.

“What do you know about dragon slayer mating?” Natsu questioned. What did she know about dragon slayer mating? Much more than she wanted to, to be honest. Back when they were in Phantom Lord, Gajeel had gotten drunk one night and told her all about it. 

During mating season a dragon slayer’s inner dragon chooses a mate, after finding that they fit some certain criteria. They would then release pheromones around that person, making the dragon slayer almost irresistible. _“Of course it only works if the person is already attracted to the dragon slayer.”_ Gajeel had reassured her. The iron dragon slayer had begun to really slur his words at this point so all that she gotten from him about the actual mating bit was that they then had sex, and the dragon slayer would bite his mate bonding their souls and marking them as theirs.

Juvia recited this all to Natsu, only pausing once to let out a small gasp when he tightened his grip on her thighs at the mention of Gajeel's name.

“Good. You know enough that this conversation won’t be as awkward as it could have been. What do you know about royal dragons?”

“About royal dragons? Nothing.”

“Alright, well there are a lot of types of dragons and the strongest are the elementals. The elemental dragons were like… think of them as the nobility and the fire dragons as the royalty that ruled over them all. You following so far, Juves?” 

Juvia nodded. Now that she was settled, and breathing in a steady flow of the smoky air her mind seemed to clear.

“Good. Igneel was king of the fire dragons and therefore king of all the dragons, and because I’m his son I’m technically royalty. A prince, I guess.”

“You’re a prince, Natsu-san?” Juvia exclaimed. “How interesting! Have you always known?”

Natsu released one of her thighs to scratch the back of his neck. “Well I sorta did. But I didn’t fully realize until today.”

“Today? Does it… does it have something to do with me?” Juvia asked, looking down at Natsu. With her wits more or less about her, she could see that he was somewhat skirting around how this involved her. 

“Yeah…” Natsu seemed nervous, distracting himself by rubbing his hand up and down her thigh. 

“Well, please explain Natsu-san. I’m very confused.”

Natsu huffed, averting his eyes. “Well royal dragon mating is a little different. Because royal dragons are supposed to continue the royal line, their mate has to be perfect. These other dragons are created and pretty much born to be with the royal dragon.” 

“Like a soulmate?”

“Yeah Juves, sorta like a soulmate. For elemental dragons their soulmate is almost always an opposite element.”

It hit Juvia immediately what he was saying. She blinked, slowly bringing a hand up and pointing at herself. Natsu nodded. 

“M-me?” 

Natsu looked upset. “I-I didn’t know. I really didn’t! I’m sorry Juvia.”

Juvia slightly recoiled at the use of her full name. “What are you sorry about Natsu-san?” Now the water mage was extra confused. There was too much information coming at her with no explanation. 

Natsu took a deep breath. “I didn’t know if the royal dragon stuff would pass to me from my dad because I’m a human. I had assumed that I would go about mating like every other dragon-slayer.”

Juvia nodded. “Ok, but that still doesn’t explain what’s wrong with me.” 

Natsu finally looked Juvia in the eyes. “You’re in heat, Juvia.” The bluenette’s eyes widened. _‘In heat?’_ “I was suspicious at first when you first approached me while I was meditating and I didn’t get angry. But then you started getting tired fast, and I became more skeptical. I was in denial though, so I didn’t think too much about it. But then you started giving off pheromones in the guildhall and I knew for sure.”

“Pheromones?” Juvia queried, slightly moaning. _‘What feels so good?’_

Natsu let out a groan and squeezed Juvia’s hips, causing her to realize she had been grinding them against his this whole time. The dragon slayer was breathing heavily. “I had to get you out of there. No matter how much of a good guy he is, or how enamored he is with Levy, Gajeel isn’t mated. Meaning his inner dragon is on a much looser leash. Queen pheromones are irresistible. He would have tried to forcefully mate you, and I would have killed him.”

Juvia let out another strangled moan. ‘ _Why does Natsu saying that he would kill one of my best friends for me, arouse me so much?’_ **Because he's claiming you. That’s why.** **Now be a good little mate, lay back, and let your king take you.** Juvia recoiled. 

“Natsu-san… do you know why… I heard- I heard a voice.” Natsu smiled somberly. 

“That’s your inner mate. Let me guess, she’s trying to make you mate with me.”

Juvia nodded, thoroughly unsettled. “Why-why do I have…”

“A mate voice? Well now you know what a dragon slayer’s inner dragon is like. If we bond she’ll go away.” Just as she was about to ask another question she felt the feeling from before flare up, but much worse. Her lower stomach lurched, as her core pulsed and clenched around nothing. The blunette whined, her hips seeming to move on their own, grinding against Natsu. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry Juves. I was trying to pump as much of my pheromones into the air as possible to delay your heat, but I can’t anymore. I would keep doing it but it’s hard to go against my inner dragon right now.” The dragon slayer huffed.

Juvia didn’t hear a word that came out of his mouth. “It’s too much, Natsu-san.” Juvia panted. **Well don’t just whine at him like a baby. Ask him to help you.** Juvia ignored the voice, leaning forward and burying her face in his scarf. Natsu didn’t do anything to stop Juvia from undulating her hips against his thigh, but he also didn’t do anything to assist her. He even dropped his hands from her waist. _‘Why isn’t he helping me?’_ **Because you haven’t asked him to. He is a royal dragon slayer. He has more control over his hormonal impulses. He’s choosing not to touch you, so that you don’t feel like you’re being taken advantage of.** **_Ask him._ ** **He’ll take care of it. Just ask.**

Juvia decided to listen. “Natsu-sama. Help me.” The pinkette let out a low growl at the honorific. 

“Fuck, of course Juves.” He guided her head to his, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Natsu’s hand slid up to her behind, giving it a hard squeeze. Taking advantage of her subsequent gasp, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. The pinkette’s other hand slithered up Juvia’s thigh and under her dress, hiking it up to her waist. Natsu nipped at Juvia's plump lower lip as he slipped his fingers underneath her underwear’s waistband, and into her with little resistance. 

“You’re so wet, Juves. This all for me?” Natsu purred, sinfully. Juvia nodded, trembling as he slowly thrusted his fingers in and out of her, her core making lewd noises all the way. Natsu clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Use your words, Beautiful.” He cooed, letting out a dark chuckle when he felt Juvia clench his fingers tightly in response to his command

“Y-Yes Natsu-sama.” Juvia mewled, tripping over her words. 

“Good girl.” Juvia’s inner mate purred at the praise. Natsu leaned forward, kissing the sensitive skin beneath her ear. “Say my name when you come.” That was Juvia’s only warning before he sped up, his fingers setting a vicious pace. Juvia let out a loud moan, arching her back.

Juvia dug her nails into his shoulders, crying out desperately. “That’s right. Take it out on me, I got ya.” He husked into her ear, rubbing her clit with his thumb. 

Natsu suddenly sucked the skin under her ear that he had been peppering with kisses into his mouth. Hard. That was what did it.

“NATSU-SAMA!” Juvia sobbed wantonly. She felt the world stop for a moment, and then go, so fast that she felt like she was sent flying. All the colors flew past her as she shuddered and jerked, holding onto Natsu in the hopes that he would keep her anchored somehow. 

When she finally came down it was to Natsu with one hand stroking her face lovingly, and the other with his two fingers in his mouth. Sucking them clean. He released them from his mouth with a lewd pop. Juvia felt her whole body flush. “You feeling alright, Juves?” Juvia nodded, averting her eyes. “Good. Fuck, look down Juves. Look what you did.” The water mage followed his instructions gasping at what she saw. Her panties as well as Natsu’s pants were pretty much soaked. 

Juvia flushed an even darker red. “I-I’m sorry Natsu-sama.”

“Don’t be. That was so fuckin’ hot.” Natsu pressed a kiss to the side of her head, before carefully maneuvering Juvia off his lap. “I’m gonna go get a change of pants for the both of us, then we can talk. I know you have more questions.” Juvia nodded, letting go of his shirt that she hadn’t even realized she was clutching. They certainly had a lot to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so real quick I want to thank y'all for reading and giving kudos and all that. Also I hope my explanation of dragon slayer mating wasn't too confusing. That's all for now. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is essentially just smut. Again. You were warned.

Natsu re-adjusted his pants as he made his way into his bedroom. It had been  _ so  _ hard for him to not just mate her. The second she settled in his lap she’d started grinding against him subconsciously. He had never been so hard in his life.  _ ‘I hope she’ll bond with me.’ _ They were literally made for each other, so if she agreed it should be smooth sailing for the most part. The dragon slayer reached into his dresser pulling out two pairs of sweatpants, one black and one gray. He quickly stripped himself of his damp pants and pulled on the black sweats.  _ ‘So the rumors were true, water mages are squirters. Lucky me. Hopefully.” _

“Natsu-sama!” The pinkette’s head snapped upwards at the call.  _ ‘Is something wrong?’  _ **Well why don’t you go check instead of asking foolish questions, fledgling?** Natsu let out a sigh at the sound of his inner dragon. It wasn’t often that he heard it. He had assumed that that was normal, but Gajeel and Wendy complained about theirs on a regular basis. His only showed up in really important moments, probably due to his royal status.  _ ‘I’m not a child anymore, you can’t keep calling me a fledgling.”  _ Natsu thought, walking out of his room. 

He heard a dark chuckle at the back of his head. **You are unbonded, until you have taken your mate I will continue to see you as a child, fledgling.** Natsu knew that the dig was supposed to be a kinda kick in the pants to get him to bond with Juvia, but he wasn’t gonna do it unless he had her consent. When she was in her right mind. Natsu was stopped from making a retort by the scent that hit him halfway to the living room. Queen mating pheromones. A fuckton. **Ah. Your queen is in heat once more, fledgling. She cries out for you to satisfy her needs. Go to her. I will leave how to proceed up to you, but if you have not bonded with her by the next** **morning I will take it into my own hands.** _‘No the hell you won’t.’_ Natsu thought, picking up his pace. With one more chuckle, his dragon was gone. 

“Oh, Juves…”

Juvia was a sweaty flushed mess. She’d taken her dress off completely leaving her in her matching blue bra and panties. One of her hands was clutching the back of his couch for support, and the other was buried in her underwear, rubbing profusely. One look at her let Natsu know what had happened. The second he had left her alone, her inner mate had forced her into another heat to encourage mating. The only question was, why so soon? Why were they being forced together so quickly? Natsu wasn’t complaining. He’d always had a bit of a thing for the water mage, choosing never to think about or act on it because of her seemingly eternal devotion to his rival. Was that his inner dragon letting her go, because her happiness was more important than his? Or-

“Natsu-sama!” The pinkette was snapped out of his thoughts by another frantic cry of his name. 

The dragon slayer tossed the gray sweats onto his coffee table, quickly rushing over to her. He grabbed her face in both of his hands, so that she would look him in the eye. The water mage let out another strangled moan, and Natsu purred, trying to keep her calm. “Hey, it’s alright Juves. It’s ok. I got ya.” He reached behind her, grabbing the hand that was tightly clutching the soft flesh of his couch. Slowly, with a bit of coaxing, she let go, opting instead to hold onto his hand with her crushing grip. Natsu winced a bit. With how mild-mannered she was, it was easy to forget how much strength she possessed.  _ ‘I shouldn’t have expected anything less in a soulmate. Of course she’s strong, she was made for me.’  _

“Natsu-sama, take me.” Natsu let out a low growl at that. He didn’t want to do this without her being in the right mind, but she was making it awfully difficult. The dragon slayer didn’t respond, opting instead to work on getting her hand out of her panties. She didn’t know it, but her attempts to relieve herself were only making it worse. It took two minutes, a lot of tugging, and finally the use of his king voice, but she did eventually let him pull her hand away. He kissed each and every finger before sucking them into his mouth one by one, cleaning them off. Juvia let out a cute little squeal at this, causing Natsu to chuckle.

Using his grip on both her hands, Natsu pulled Juvia towards him until she was on her back. He released them, to both pull off his shirt, and also move her legs. Once he had her writhing body more or less situated he climbed in between her twitching limbs. 

“Don’t worry Juves, I got ya. I’ll take care of it, alright?” He husked into her ear, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer.

“Please Natsu-sama! Please take me!” She pleaded, lifting her hips and rubbing herself against his erection. 

Natsu clicked his tongue. “No, no Juves. Not just yet. What I  _ will  _ do is make you come though. Would you like that?” 

“Yes! Please, Natsu-sama! Make me come!” The blue haired mage begged. 

Natsu grinned down at the squirming woman beneath him, bearing his canines. The fire mage reached down and ripped her panties off, tossing the now useless scrap of fabric to the side. He silenced her slightly disgruntled whimper with a kiss, before slowly trailing them down her body, leaving millions of goosebumps in his wake.

Once he reached his prize, Natsu’s face split into the biggest of smiles.  _ ‘Oh, I got  _ really  _ lucky with this one.’  _ Juvia had the  _ prettiest  _ pussy he had ever seen. Not that he really remembered the other ones. His time at the brothel had become a blur that he simply wanted to forget. Turning his thoughts back to the treasure in front of him, Natsu began to commit each and every detail to memory. Her chubby flushed lips, that gave way to her enlarged pulsing clit. The way her entrance clenched, weeping wetness. He catalogued it all, in case of the worst case scenario where she rejected the bond.

“Fuck…” Natsu groaned. 

“Please, don’t make me wait any longer Natsu-sama!” She pleaded, her sweat soaked hair sticking to the side of her face.

“I won’t, not for much longer. I need you to do something for me though.” Natsu paused to push Juvia’s hair out of her face. “Take a bunch of deep breaths alright? It’ll make you feel better.” Natsu waited for her to nod before diving in between her thighs. He sucked and lapped at her, trying to get her to come as quickly as possible.  _ ‘She tastes  _ so  _ damn good.’ _

Natsu let out a groan of exertion, it took a lot of energy to pump out a continuous stream of king pheromones, especially after earlier. The fire mage sucked her clit into his mouth, running the rough center of his tongue against it repeatedly, reveling in her sobs and mewls. 

“Natsu-sama, more!” Juvia begged, tangling her hands in his hair.

__ Sliding his hands up her legs to the back of her knees, he pushed her legs up and out exposing her further to his mouth. Using this new angle to his advantage, he slipped his tongue into her clenching core. Natsu began to viscously fuck her with his tongue, thankful that she was a moaner and not a screamer. The women at the brothel had been dramatically screaming the whole time. His ears wouldn’t be able to handle it if his mate was the same.  _ ‘ _ Hopefully  _ my mate. She hasn’t agreed yet.’ _ The dragon slayer flipped his tongue upwards feeling for the famous bundle of nerves. Once he found it, it was all over. 

“Na-a-tsu-sa-a-ama!” Juvia whimpered breathily, her back arching as her body shook and shuddered. Natsu clutched her thighs and pressed them downwards, holding her in place as he kept up the pace until-

“F-fuck!” Natsu pulled back slightly only to get a face full of squirt. He forcefully exhaled, expelling the bit that had gotten up his nose. While he was super happy about how hard she came for him, he wasn’t prepared to drown anytime soon. He wiped his face, catching his breath.

Grabbing the blushing blunette’s hands, he helped her up. “Are you ok, Juves?” 

She shivered slightly as she nodded. “Yes, Natsu-san. Thank you. I-I don’t know what happened.” She pulled her legs up to her chest, ducking her head. 

Natsu found himself both happy and disappointed at the change of honorific. He was happy, because it meant that she was of sound mind again. But he was disappointed because- well- it super fucking hot to be called master. That’d be one thing he’d  _ really _ miss if she rejected the bond. 

“Your inner mate forced you into another heat.” The dragon slayer explained. 

“I gathered that much- where are you going?” The shivering blunette asked, as Natsu began to stand.

Natsu smiled back at her reassuringly.“I’m not gonna go far, don’t worry.” He picked up the pair of sweats on the coffee table, and handed them to her. “I just thought you’d wanna cover up.”

She nodded her thanks, a shy smile on her lips. “Thank you, Natsu-san.” The fire mage internally chuckled, finding it funny that she still managed to be shy after everything they’d done in the last hour. His smile dropped. Everything that  _ he’d _ done to  _ her _ . With that sobering thought, he picked his shirt up off the floor and handed it to her. 

“You want some water, Juves?” Natsu asked, watching her pull on his sweatpants and roll them at the waist.

“Yes, please, but… is it okay for you to leave me alone?” Juvia asked, pulling on the shirt, and taking a deep breath.  _ ‘I won’t be able to, if you keep scenting me like that.’ _

Natsu nodded. “You can’t go into heat three times in one day. Not that I know of anyway.” 

Once he got her reassured nod, Natsu headed into his kitchen.

**____**

Juvia was a lot calmer then she probably should have been. She probably should have panicked, or been a little concerned at the very least. If anything, she was excited. She had a  _ soulmate. _ The kind she had dreamed of as a child. The kind she had once hoped that Gray was. 

Juvia smiled serenely as she watched the condensation drip down the side of her glass. Natsu was explaining something or the other about the bond. He seemed nervous. She’d never seen him nervous before. It was kind of cute. He had no reason to be nervous. Juvia  _ wanted  _ to bond with him. The last few hours had been the weirdest and most embarrassing, but also the most pleasurable of her life.

Natsu was so handsome and confident, and when he touched her… Juvia didn’t want to let him go anytime soon. Besides, he’d said that when they bonded she wouldn’t be able to hear her inner mate any longer. Juvia _really_ wanted to be rid of _her._ **Not that I’m happy to be stuck with such a pitiful thing, either.** Juvia let out a huff at the insult, causing the fire mage to stop mid-sentence. He grinned.

“She givin’ you hell?” He asked, chuckling. 

Juvia shrugged and smiled. “Kind of.” Natsu opened his mouth to keep explaining how they’d be able feel each other’s emotions, but Juvia interrupted him. “I want to.”

The fire mage’s eyes widened. “What?” Juvia chuckled, why was he so surprised?

Staring up Natsu, the blunette examined each and every detail of his face. She was  _ made _ for him. Literally put on this earth to be with him. It was kind of crazy when she thought about it. Her whole life she’s been his mate, even before she’d met him. A slow smile spread across her face. And he’d been hers too.

“I want to bond with you.”

“A-are you-”

“I’m sure.”

Juvia let out a little giggle, swinging her leg over his, straddling him. Juvia didn’t typically make life altering decisions on a whim, but everytime she thought about a future with him her chest got all warm and fuzzy. She pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. “Make me your queen.” At those last words, any hint of uncertainty left his face.

“Anything you ask, Juves.” He said, picking her up and running to his room, Juvia laughing the whole way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this chapter ain't my favorite but... what you gonna do? Please tell me what you think. I love criticism as long as you're not overly mean. That's all for now, Later!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... Is a roller coaster. That's your warning.

Juvia giggled as Natsu carried her down his hallway and into his room, peppering her face and neck with kisses. Natsu was grinning super wide, like he’d just obtained all the treasures of the earth. Juvia inwardly swooned. She’d always been a romantic, having read billions of stories about true love and princesses as a child. The one thing she wanted to be was treasured, for any reason. Natsu would do that, she  _ knew  _ he would.

The water mage looked up, feeling soft sheets beneath her. She quirked an eyebrow.  _ ‘Natsu-sama has a bed? _ ’ Natsu chuckled. “You couldn't expect me to mate my queen in a hammock, could you?” He pulled his shirt up and over her head. Since when? Lucy had told her that the reason that they only stayed at her or Gray’s place after a job was because Natsu didn't have an actual bed. “When we got back Lucy and Lisanna redecorated my house, to look like an ‘ _ actual home’ _ .” He murmured pressing kisses in between her breasts.

“Let’s not talk about them though, let’s talk about you. What would you like my queen?” Juvia’s eyebrows raised. 

“What would I like?”

“Yeah, you’re my queen. My absolute goal now is to make you happy.” Natsu had reached the stretch of skin right above her pants. The fire mage gripped her waistband, yanking it downwards. “So would you like to be fucked soft and slow, or hard and fast?” He questioned casually, tossing the sweats over his shoulder..

Juvia felt herself flush, as Natsu grinned bearing his canines. “I-I… I’m embarrassed to say.” She murmured.

Natsu climbed back up her body, until they were face to face. He braced his hands on either side of her head, caging her in. “Don’t be shy, my queen. You never have to be embarrassed when it comes to me. I’d never humiliate you, well- not unless you asked me to.” He winked.  _ ‘So he knows.’  _ After her embarrassing behavior with Gray  _ everyone  _ must know. 

“Well-well I…” Natsu smiled at her reassuringly. “I… wantyoutodominateme.” She muttered, turning her head into her shoulder. She was red as a cherry.  _ ‘Where’d all that confidence from earlier go, damnit?’ _

“What was that?” Juvia turned back to Natsu, furrowing her eyebrows. She knew for a fact that if she’d been all the way in the kitchen, and spoke at that same volume he would have heard her. “I’m waiting.” Oh. He was doing exactly what she’d asked of him.

“I… want you to dominate me, Natsu-sama.” She hoped she sounded confident.

He grinned. “Good girl.” The fire mage sat up, pulling her with him. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pointed in front of himself. “Take your bra off and kneel.” Juvia felt her lower stomach clench at the demand.

The water mage climbed off the bed and followed his instructions. Reaching behind herself, she unclasped her bra and let it drop to the floor. Juvia considered covering herself, but the glare on Natsu’s face told her that he knew what she was thinking and didn’t approve. The blunette dropped her hands and sank to her knees, clasping her hands in front of her. 

“Aw, look at you.” he cooed, grabbing her under her chin roughly. “You’ve got to pay me back, Juves. I’ve made you come twice, and what did I get in return?” He motioned downward, towards his erection. “Time to put your pretty little mouth to use.” 

Juvia felt her thighs become slick with wetness. “You ever done this before, Juves?” She shook her head. “Good.” He growled. “Let me tell you what to do. Come closer.” Juvia did as he asked, and was immediately rewarded by him running a hand through her hair and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Reach into my pants and pull my cock out.” He murmured. Juvia felt her clit pulse. 

Juvia did as she was told, reaching into his pants. Once she had a hold of him, her eyes widened. He was  _ huge.  _ She only had two to compare him to but  _ still _ . Juvia couldn’t even wrap her entire hand around him. Noticing her shock, Natsu laughed. “It’ll fit, don't worry.”  _ ‘Not so sure about that, but I’ll try my best.’  _ Juvia pulled him out of his pants, then looked up at him, awaiting further instructions.

“Kiss it, then take it into your mouth.” Juvia pressed soft kisses onto his crown and shaft, giving him little kittenlicks here and there. Once she had him reduced to groans and half-audible strings of curses, she took him into her mouth. One thing she realised immediately was that there was no way she was going to fit all of him into her mouth. She was going to have to improvise. Drawing simply from the more explicit novels she had read, Juvia used the spit dripping down his shaft as lube and began to stroke him up and down. 

“F-fuck Juves. Tighten your grip a bit… okay now swallow… Fuck!” Juvia followed Natsu’s directions to the letter. She wanted to make him feel good, he’d already done it for her. The water mage let out a moan as Natsu tightened his grip on her hair. 

He let out a breathy chuckle. “You like that, don’t you Juves?” Juvia moaned again, causing Natsu to let out a hiss. “Fuck, do that again.” Juvia moaned and hummed bobbing her head up and down, and using her hand to stimulate where her mouth couldn’t reach. 

Natsu suddenly went stock still, then gripped her hair and began to viciously fuck her face. Juvia gagged, spit dripping from her chin as his large cockhead repeatedly hit the back of her throat. She continued to swallow around him, the rough treatment causing her to release little whimpers and moans. _ This  _ is what she wanted. To be used. Like a thing that was only there to bring him pleasure. 

“Fuck...Fuck!” Natsu let out a groan, then pulled her head off, shooting strings of come onto her chin and breasts. 

Juvia sat back, catching her breath. “Natsu-sama...” she whispered.

Natsu ran a hand through his hair. “Damn Juves, I’m sorry I-” Juvia interrupted him.

“I liked it.” She murmured, looking downward. 

Natsu smiled, “You did, huh? I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Juvia looked down to the seed dripping down her chest. Looking him in the eye, she used a finger to scoop up the come and bring it to her mouth. It wasn’t salty like she expected it to be. More earthy and kind of sweet. It reminded her of Natsu’s pheromones, and she decided she liked it.

Once she’d swallowed the last drop, Natsu grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up into his lap. “That was so damn hot.” He murmured, giving her a kiss. The fire mage pulled his scarf off and kicked off his sweats the rest of the way off. 

“We got something else to take care of though, don’t we?” Natsu motioned towards her quivering thighs. “Look how wet you are! I’ll have to fuck your throat often.” Natsu chuckled as Juvia began to squirm in his lap. She was done talking. She wanted him to take her,  _ now _ .

Reaching down, Juvia grabbed his cock pulling it towards her entrance. “Please, Natsu-sama. I want you now.”

Natsu’s expression became serious. “You’re absolutely sure? It’d be fucking hard, but I can still stop-”

Juvia pressed her lips to his, silencing him. “I already told you, I’m sure.” 

Grabbing her by the hips, Natsu lifted her, allowing her to sink down as slow or as fast as she wanted. The water mage let out a groan as his crown slipped into her entrance. As she began to lower herself inch by inch, she heard little thoughts chime off in her head. It was her inner mate. She was listing off all the things that would happen after they bonded. It must have been a sort of farewell.

**-You’re souls will be forever bonded, if you die, so will he.**

**-His mark will appear on your neck in a day or so. My guess is it will be red and scaly. Don’t cover it. It could mean the difference between life or death for your friends.**

**-You can’t get pregnant, until your souls are ready. Essentially you can’t get pregnant until you want children.**

**-You won’t get your monthlies anymore, but once a month you’ll go into heat for three days.**

**-You cannot leave his side for the next week, the bond will be corrupted. Subsequently you can not be away from your mate for longer than a week. You will become sick.**

**-You’re appearance will become more draconic. Don’t worry though, I believe your canine teeth will just sharpen a bit.**

**-You’ll be able to feel strong emotions through the bond.**

**\- And lastly you will no longer hear me. I will not disappear entirely, but I’ll be there more as an instinct. I apologize for my previous failed attempts at helping you find your mate. That was my fault. He is your mate truly though. So go on and be happy, knowing that you have found your true love.**

At that, she was gone. Juvia felt a distinct emptiness, like a part of her that had always been there was now gone. Probably because that was exactly what had happened.  _ ‘What did she mean at the end?” _

“Juves?” Juvia looked up and sniffled. She hadn’t even realised she was crying. Natsu had a mournful expression on his face. “She gone?” Juvia nodded. “Yeah… so is mine.” He turned his head. 

Juvia understood why he was sad. His inner dragon had been with him his whole life. Juvia had only heard hers for the first time today, and she was sad. “We can try again later if y-”

‘ _ Oh hell no.’  _ Juvia swiftly shifted her hips, to show Natsu how opposed to the idea she was. The blunette had been so distracted with her inner mate, that she hadn’t realised that she was now fully seated in Natsu’s lap. Which meant that she was full of his cock, which meant she fully intended to get fucked. 

Wiping her tears away Juvia looked him in the eye. “I don’t know anywhere near everything there is to know about dragons, but I’m sure I know why we just lost them. We were made for each other right? To fill the holes in each others hearts? They were simply placeholders. Here to guide us until we bonded. We don’t really need them anymore. We have each other.” She wrapped her arms around his neck. “You got me now, so fill me up my king.”

Natsu let out a groan and thrusted upwards, causing Juvia to let out a loud moan.  _ ‘Yes!’  _ Juvia grinned.  _ ‘Finally.’  _ But then he stopped. The blunette let out a groan of frustration. Was he trying to tease her? If so, Juvia didn’t want it. All day they had been skirting around  _ this _ . This that would complete both of their souls. All she wanted was to be with her Natsu-sama now. Why was he making her wait? Juvia tried to shift her hips again, but Natsu gripped them tightly. She couldn’t move an inch. It was then that she noticed. Natsu was glaring, not looking  _ at  _ her but  _ past  _ her. Like he wanted to set his closet on fire. He was angry.  _ ‘But why?’ _

Juvia furrowed her eyebrows. “What’s wr-”

“Who?” He cut her off. Who? Who what?

“What do you-”

“You’re not a virgin, so who?” Juvia realised why he was so upset. He’d wanted to be her first. Juvia wanted to sigh and explain to him that she hadn’t even  _ known  _ him when she lost her virginity. But he was possessive dragon. She’d have to tread lightly. 

“I-I...”  _ ‘Really? That’s the best I could do?’  _

“Was it Gray? Gajeel?”

“What? No!” Juvia recoiled. Gajeel? Really? He was essentially her older brother.

His grip on her hips tightened almost painfully. “I need a name Juvia, just- please.”

The water mage didn’t want to upset him any further. “It was years ago, Natsu-sama. Before I met you even. We only did it twice and, I’m pretty sure he’s in jail right now-”

“What?” Natsu eyes were almost comically wide. “Juvia  _ who  _ is this man?” 

Juvia looked down. “His name is Bora.” Natsu’s grip on her waist loosened and he just stared at her for a moment. Then burst into laughter. Juvia just sat there and stared at him. Their first time was not going the way she thought it would. This whole situation was an emotional roller coaster. Like really. Here she sat, impaled on his cock. And he was  _ laughing.  _ Juvia could admit though it was  _ kind of  _ funny. Before long she was joining him. Giggling her heart out. 

They finally calmed down, Natsu stroking her thigh as he took some deep breaths. 

“Are you alright now?” Juvia asked, smiling at Natsu. Leave it to him to make her laugh during something that was supposed to be life-altering and serious. 

He nodded. “I’ll live.” His grin suddenly turned feral. He quickly unseated Juvia and flipped her onto her hands and knees. “I’ll just have to fuck you so hard you forget all about him.” he growled into her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know with this chapter. I just... I don't know. The next chapter will be a tad bit more serious and have like plot. My brain just told me that Natsu is a goofy guy and there is only so much seriousness he can take. There is also only so much serious Natsu that I can write, so... The next chapter should be more balanced tonally-wise. Until then, Later!


	5. Chapter 5

Juvia let out a groan, and opened her eyes. The blunette shifted, letting out a hiss as her inner thighs smarted with the movement. _“Natsu really did a number on me last… Last?’_ Juvia squinted at the clock on the wall. _5:21. ‘Last night.’_ The man in question was still asleep, his breath disturbing the hair at the top of her head. 

As much as she would love to remain in his warm arms, she felt filthy. _‘Maybe if I’m quiet enough, I can shower and be back in bed before he notices.’_ Because her body was so naturally hydrated, it hardly ever had to cool itself. This meant that it wasn’t often that Juvia was covered in sweat. She was now, and she didn’t like it. Surprisingly she didn’t mind the drying come on the inside of her leg as much. It probably had something to do with her mate instincts and wanting to smell like Natsu as much as possible.

Just as she was about to squirm out of his arms, he spoke. “Juves? You up?” She inwardly swooned. Natsu’s gruff morning voice was _so_ sexy. 

Her plan thoroughly foiled, Juvia looked up at Natsu to answer him. “Yes.” Just as she was about to ask what they were going to do that day, Natsu’s face split into a feral grin, eyes glinting possessively. 

“Would you look at that!” Natsu suddenly scooped Juvia into his arms and climbed out of the bed. 

“Natsu-sama!” Juvia squealed. “Where are we going?”

Natsu had the widest smile on his face. “Your mark is coming in, Juves! We gotta go look!” 

Juvia smiled. She was excited to see it. _‘I wonder what it looks like?’_ Natsu whisked them into his bathroom. The fire mage set her on her feet before the mirror and tucked her hair behind her ear, baring her neck. At first she didn’t see it. Squinting, the blunette got closer to the mirror and tilted her head. There. It looked to be five or six small clear scales clumped together on the right side of her neck. 

“Hmm.” 

Natsu’s head snapped up from where he was examining it proudly. “What is it Juves?” 

“I just… I thought that it would be red. That’s what my inner mate told me, anyway.” 

Natsu chuckled. “It’ll change color in the next few days, don’t worry.” Juvia smiled. She wanted it to be obvious whose mark it was. Whose mate she was. 

Natsu now pressing kisses to her chin and neck, Juvia took a moment to examine herself. There were handprints on her hips and thighs, and hickeys on her neck. She looked thoroughly ravished. She wasn’t particularly worried about it though. Because of her power, her skin was much different than a typical person’s. The bruises would probably be gone by this evening. The blunette felt her core suddenly clench as Natsu gave her mark a gentle nip. “You feel that?” Natsu husked. “I could make you come just from this.”

“Natsu-sama…” Juvia mewled. 

Natsu gripped her underneath her chin, turning her head so that she was looking him in the eye through the mirror. “Look at me the whole time. Understand?” He murmured into her ear. Juvia nodded, watching her flushed breasts rise and fall with her heavy breaths. “I mean it, If you close your eyes I’ll have to punish you.” 

Juvia rubbed her thighs together at the gentle warning. “I’ll be good, I promise Natsu-sama.” She whispered. 

“Good girl.” With no further warning, Natsu sucked the mark into his mouth, laving it with tongue repeatedly. 

“Natsu-sama!” Juvia sobbed. Her legs shuddered and threatened to give out from beneath her. The fire mage slipped an arm around her waist, and slid his other one between her quivering thighs.

Juvia let out a soft cry, her clit beating like a heart as Natsu mercilessly stroked it. This, in combination with his attentions on her mark left Juvia a moaning mess. The water mage fought with her natural urge to close her eyes and stared Natsu in his. The pinkette stared back at her proudly and sucked the mark into his mouth harshly.

Juvia cried out, her orgasm rushing over her like a wave. The blunette made sure to stare Natsu in the eyes, as her release painted her thighs and his hand. She came down to Natsu purring and cooing how good of a girl she was.

Natsu sucked his thumb into his mouth. “You taste really good, my queen.” Juvia flushed even harder than she thought was possible, her head lolling back onto Natsu’s shoulder. No matter how often he did that, she would never get used to it. “Let’s take a shower, and then we can go to your place to grab some of your clothes.” 

**\------**

Juvia sat on Natsu’s couch, pulling on her boots. Natsu was sitting beside her taking a nap, having fallen asleep while waiting for her to finish getting dressed. She shifted, uncomfortable due to the fact she wasn’t wearing any underwear. She turned her head to briefly glare at the man who had put her in her current predicament. He’d only laughed at her when she explained her plight. _‘He’s buying me new ones.’_ Juvia let out a huff and leant forward again to continue putting her shoes on. 

The blunette took this moment to reflect on everything that had happened in the last day. When she had gone to retrieve Natsu and bring him to the guild, she hadn’t expected all of this to happen. The most excitement she’d expected to come out of it, was the possibility of Natsu yelling at her. Not him revealing that they were soulmates, and making her his queen.

Juvia looked at the man in question, his face looked so unusually calm. It was strange to see him look so entirely serene. He was almost always either grinning wildly or glaring venomously. Not much in between. Juvia bit her lip as she rubbed her thighs together. _‘Except for when we’re intimate.’_

“If you keep biting your lip and staring at me, I’ll have to fuck you. And then we’ll be late getting to the guild.” Natsu said, eyes still closed. Juvia’s eyes widened. _‘But-’_ “How?” The pinkette opened an eye. “You’re pretty obvious, Precious.” _Precious._ Juvia really liked that nickname. It made her feel like a treasure. Being called a queen was great but- Precious. The water mage let out a purr. 

Juvia slapped a hand over her mouth, as Natsu chuckled. “Did I- did I just purr?” 

“Seems so, Precious.” The dragon slayer said, standing up and stretching. 

Juvia took his offered hand, and allowed him to pull her up. “But why?”

Natsu stared down at her. “The bond. It’s starting to activate your dormant draconic genes.”

“Oh.” Juvia thought about it for a moment. _‘Come to think of it, Natsu_ was _purring a lot earlier.’_

“But what does it mean? When we purr?” 

Natsu kept ahold of her hand as he began leading her towards the door. “Dragon growls and purrs mean a lot of things.” He paused, pulling the door open. “When I was purring earlier it was to calm you. Dragons use that particular purr to soothe distraught mates and children.” 

Juvia nodded, looking up at the blue early morning sky. “So what did mine mean earlier?” 

Natsu began to slightly swing their hands between them, as they picked up the pace. “It was a happy purr, or a purr of contentment. Those and possessive growls are involuntary. Your body will just naturally do it. You purred in response to that nickname earlier because it made your soul happy.”

Juvia blushed. “I guess it did… Can you…”

Natsu grinned down at her. “Call you Precious? Of course. I’ll call you whatever makes you happy my queen.”

Juvia smiled shyly. “Thank you, my king.” Natsu let out a deep purr at that, causing them both to stare at each other for a moment before laughing.

**\-------**

When they finally reached Fairy Hills, Natsu led them around to the side of the building. “It’s like a stealth operation Juves! You can just go in through the window, and be back out before anyone notices!” 

Juvia chuckled at Natsu’s childish glee at the concept of a ‘stealth operation’. Luckily, where her room was there was a fire escape. Natsu quietly explained the plan to her as they climbed the steps.

“First, you use your water to slip into the cracks, and unlatch the window. The you sneak in, get dressed, and pack your essentials. Leave your stuff here, we’ll come back for it later. Then you sneak back out, leaving it unlocked so that we can come back and grab your stuff on the way home. Easy peasy.” He finished with a grin. 

Juvia smiled, it wasn’t much of an operation, but it was pretty straight-forward. “Easy peasy.” She repeated. 

The first part of the plan _was_ easy. Turning her hand to water, she was able to slip it into a crack by the window-sill, unlatch it, and climb in. Super simple. It was the second part that had her panicking. Not because she was scared of getting caught by one of her guildmates. She wasn’t, most of them were still asleep anyway. It wasn’t that she would have difficulties shaving down her belongings to just the essentials, Juvia was very efficient when it came to things of that nature. It was that she didn’t know what clothes to bring.

The water mage wasn’t scared that Natsu would be upset with her if she didn’t wear revealing clothes. She knew he wouldn’t. It was just that she had suddenly come to the realization that she didn’t have any regular clothes that exposed her neck. Her mark was the one thing her mate had told her _never_ to cover, and she didn’t want to upset Natsu by doing so. Especially since their plan was to tell the guild about them today. She didn’t want him to think that she was ashamed of this particular aspect of their relationship. Because she wasn’t. Quite the opposite in fact. So, now she was lying on the floor of her bedroom having a little panick attack.

_‘I wish I dressed like Lucy. That would make this all so much easier.’_ Juvia paused at the thought. Lucy. Just like that Juvia was off her floor and in her closet. _‘I’m sure I kept it.’_ Juvia finally found the purple shopping bag stuffed behind her shoes. Pulling it out Juvia walked into her room and got dressed. _‘I’ll have to go shopping for tops.’_ She thought, packing only bottoms into her bag.

Looking in the mirror, Juvia examined the lovebites on her neck. They were already fading. She briefly considered covering them, but decided against it. The blunette instead reached for her hair brush and a hair tie, pulling her hair up into a bun. 

Once she was done she put her bag by the window and climbed back out. Natsu’s bored expression suddenly lit up. “Juves! You’re finally- damn.” The fire mage stopped mid sentence, his eyes looking her up and down. Juvia flushed looking down. She’d hope that he’d like it, and based on the low purr emitting from his chest, he did. “When…where?”

“I went shopping with Lucy and Lisanna last month.” Juvia was wearing a dark blue, long sleeved, off-shoulder top, and a pair of black shorts. She’d paired the outfit with thigh-highs, so she wasn’t truly showing much skin. The little exposed strip of skin between her shorts and socks seemed to be driving Natsu insane, though. 

“You do this for me, Precious?” He husked, motioning to her bun.

“Of course my king.” She murmured, tilting her head to expose her neck. Natsu leaned down towards her neck, so close that she could feel his breath. Even that was giving her butterflies. “Please.” She murmured. Natsu looked pained, like it hurt to keep himself from taking her.

The dragon slayer took a deep breath, calming himself. “Lets get going.’” He said, grabbing her hand and leading her down the stairs. Juvia blushed, realizing that she would have let him ravish her right there on the fire escape. “Don’t be embarrassed. I would’ve done it.” He quipped, with a wink. The water mage just shook her head, no longer surprised by his ability to know what she was thinking.

They spent the walk to the guild in relative silence, simply enjoying each others company. Juvia really appreciated it, she needed this time to calm her nerves. She had no clue how their guildmates would react. She was nervous to say it aloud to other people too. Like the second she said it out loud, it would be fake and Natsu wouldn’t want her anymore. She knew it was a ridiculous thought, but she couldn’t help thinking it.

Once they reached the guild, Natsu entered the hall as he typically did. That is to say unabashedly kicking the door open. Instead of being greeted by a few groans from the early birds, they were greeted by the entire guild. And they did _not_ look happy. 

Wendy smiled sheepishly. “Hi guys… we were looking for you.”

Juvia looked up at Natsu. _‘Damn.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the guild finds out. What will be their response? I still put some smut in the beginning, because I'm me. But yeah... there you go. Next chapter should be out next week so check back. That's all for now, Later!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I was gone for a long time, and my excuse is that I have no excuse. I'm very sorry. Although I had already gone through and revised the previous chapters, I didn't put this one out because I kept convincing myself that I had to rewrite it and eventually I just got tired and irritated and decided to take a break. That said, to make up for the prolonged hiatus this chapter is extra long as well as extra smutty. Enjoy!

Juvia let out a sigh and squeezed Natsu’s hand. The guild was standing around in front of the door, all with varying expressions. The silence was broken by the clinking of Erza's armour as she began to approach them. 

“Would you two like to expl-”

“Now, now.” Erza was interrupted by Master Makarov. He shoved himself to the front of the group, turning around and facing them. He somehow managed to look down at them despite his short stature. “I believe you all had something you had to say to your guildmate?”

They all seemed to droop at that and as though rehearsed they all apologized with a synchronized, “We’re sorry Natsu!”

The fire mage shrugged. “It’s fine. I’m not upset about it.” Natsu reacted as though this had happened years ago instead of hours. Although it made sense considering all that had happened _in_ those hours. 

Gray stepped forward anyway, looking remorseful. “Seriously, man. I’m _really_ sorry. It was uncool of me to accuse you like that.” 

Natsu tilted his head, fixing Gray with a scrutinizing gaze. He seemed unsettled with his rival behaving so apologetic towards him. His face split into a wide grin. “And _seriously man,_ I forgive you. I understand why you’d be so protective of Juves. She’s a special girl, wouldn’t want anything to happen to her.” He said, looking down at the girl in question. Juvia felt her cheeks warm and she looked down at her shoes.

“Speaking of Juvia,” Gajeel said, staring down at Juvia and Natsu’s intertwined hands, “Where did you and she go yesterday?” The blunette narrowed her eyes. The way he was speaking, Juvia was sure he already knew. She didn’t how he did, but he knew.

“Yes, that’s what I’d like to know as well.” Erza said, crossing her arms. “We were out looking for you all night. We thought you were in trouble.”

Juvia furrowed her eyebrows and looked over at Natsu who had a similar expression. _‘They were looking for us all night but didn’t check Natsu’s house?’_

“You didn’t think to check my house?” He asked scratching the back of his head.“Because that’s where we were.” 

Now it was Erza’s turn to furrow _her_ eyebrows. “We did. We sent Laxus and Gajeel to check. They said you weren’t there.”

Juvia frowned. _‘Well, either they_ did _check and lied, or they didn’t and lied. Either way they lied… why?’_ Juvia was about to ask aloud when Natsu started laughing.

“So it was _you two_ who kept everyone away!”

Laxus rolled his eyes. “Of course. Couldn’t have anyone interrupting your honeymoon, _your highness.”_ He quipped sarcastically. 

“Well thanks. I really appreciate it.”

Juvia cocked an eyebrow and looked over at Natsu. He obviously understood something that she didn’t. Why would Laxus and Gajeel do that?

“Am I the only one that’s lost?” Lisanna questioned.

Juvia shook her head. “Not at all. What are you talking about, Natsu-sama?”

“NATSU-SAMA?!” Gray exclaimed.

Juvia felt her cheeks warm and looked away. _‘Damnit.’_ The water mage couldn’t see the rest of the guild but she was sure they all looked shocked as well. _‘I need to make sure not to call him that in public. I don’t want a repeat of the ‘Gray-sama’ fiasco.’_ Natsu chuckled.“What’s the problem Gray? Jealous?”

The ice mage continued to sputter for a moment before gathering himself. “Nah, I’ve got my o- OW!” Lucy kicked him in the ankle. 

“So… what happened yesterday?” She questioned over Levy and Lisanna’s giggles. Natsu looked over at Juvia and the blunette nodded, allowing him to explain.

“Juves and I are mated.” He stated. 

  
“You two are mated?” Lucy exclaimed, seeming excited.

Natsu looked perplexed. “What do you know about dragon slayer mating, Luce?” 

She shrugged. “Gajeel told Levy, and Levy told me.” 

The answer seemed to be enough for the pinkette. “Alright then yeah, we are.”

She grinned. “Really? I’m so happy for you! How long have you been together? How come you didn’t tell me?” Lucy rambled excitedly.

“Luce, cool it with the questions. You need to chill out.” Natsu said, chuckling as Lucy gave him a slight glare.

“ Alright, alright. Sorry.” She said. _‘What was that all about?’_

“Am I the only one _still_ lost?” Lisanna asked. 

“Nah, I’m super confused.” Cana chimed, taking a swig of her beer.

“Yeah, I didn’t know y’all dragonslayers mate like beavers.” Bisca commented.

Natsu rolled his eyes. “Well we do, and Juvia is my mate.” He said with an air of finality. Juvia inwardly chuckled watching as everyone continued to stare at Natsu expectantly. When he didn’t say anything Makarov cleared his throat.

“Alright, leave them be. Find something to do with yourselves.” He said. With one final look at Natsu, the guild members began to disperse, majority of them making their way to the bar to get breakfast. Makarov turned back to Natsu. “I expect you’ll be taking off soon?”

_‘Taking off?’_ Juvia looked over at Natsu, eyebrows furrowed. “What does he mean, Natsu?” 

The pinkette shook his head. “I planned to take a training trip to get ready for the competition. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to go, later. Don’t know how Gramps knew that though.”

The master chuckled. “It was pretty obvious that that was what you intended to do as soon as I mentioned doing whatever it took to impress me.” 

Natsu smiled and shrugged. “What do you say Juves? Up for an adventure?” 

The blunette grinned in return. “Of course. I’d love to.” 

“Can Gray and I come?” Lucy asked. Gray’s eyebrows shot into his hairline and he looked over at questioningly. “I think it would be good for the four of us to do something together, is all.” 

“I wouldn’t mind… what do you think, Natsu?” Juvia turned to her mate and he shrugged. 

“I mean sure, why not?”

“Do I not get a say in this?” Gray questioned. 

“What? Do you want to stay?” Lucy asked putting her hands on her hips, and eyeing Gray with an expression that Juvia couldn’t quite comprehend.

“Yeah Gray, Luce’ll miss you if you don’t come with.” Natsu said teasingly. Juvia narrowed her eyes. Clearly there was something happening here that she didn’t know about.

“Fine. When do we leave?” 

“Tomorrow.” Natsu said, grinning. Juvia expected some sort of argument out of the two, but they just nodded. 

“Alright. C’mon Luce, let’s go get some breakfast.” Gray said walking towards the bar, shedding his shirt in the process. The blond just rolled her eyes, picking it up off the floor and following behind him. 

“Well now that you’ve got all that squared away, what are you gonna do with Happy?” Laxus drawled. Both Natsu and Juvia froze, eyes wide. 

“Happy… I forgot about Happy. How could I do that?” Natsu murmured a guilty expression on his face. He looked up at Laxus. “Where… where is he? Do you know?” 

“Freed!” Laxus called out, and the green haired wizard appeared instantly. Freed pulled what looked like a box made out of enchantments from his cloak. “He’s in there. The box is a sleep enchantment. He won’t even notice how long he’s been out.” He said.

Natsu’s eyes widened. “You put him in a box?!”

  
“And you _forgot_ about him.” Laxus snapped back. Natsu immediately looked down, guiltily and Juvia gave his hand a squeeze. The lightning mage let out a sigh. “Relax would you? You should know about this already. Once you mate you go into a ‘honeymoon’ period for three days, forgetting everything that is a responsibility, or might cause you stress. Thus…” He motioned to Happy.

Natsu let out at semi-relieved sigh and looked back up. “Still doesn’t explain why you put him in a _box._ ” Laxus’ eyes narrowed and he clenched his jaw.

“I was doing my duty, my _king_.” He said, spitting the word out like it tasted badly. “I was supposed to keep people away from you while you mated your queen, and I did.” He snarled, each word even louder than the last. Juvia let out a whimper and clutched Natsu’s hand tighter, causing him to growl. 

“ **_Calm the fuck down, you’re distressing your queen._ **” Natsu hissed, causing Laxus to look away submissively. Juvia tried to inconspicuously rub her thighs together, her cheeks burning. She decided to let them believe that that was the reason she had whimpered. Not the king pheromones Natsu had been releasing more and more of throughout the conversation.

“I’m sorry.” Laxus murmured, still not meeting Natsu’s eyes. “You can pick him up tomorrow.”

Natsu shook his head, “No, I’ll take him today.” He said, glaring at the lightning mage. 

Laxus lifted his head, somehow managing to look smug _and_ like a scolded puppy at the same time. “The mark’s clear. You don’t remember mating do you?” 

Natsu’s breath hitched and Juvia furrowed her eyebrows. She _didn’t._ She looked up at Laxus and he let out a little chuckle. “How is it that I know more about this than you do?”

“Shut up. Explain.” Natsu snapped. The older dragonslayer held up his hands placatingly.

“You need to mate a second time, it’ll complete the bond, and you’ll remember. You’ll know the bond is complete when the mark turns red.” 

“I thought the bond finished forming naturally.” Natsu said, seeming thoroughly confused. 

The blond shook his head. “It’s only assumed that it forms naturally because most newly-mated couples go at it like rabbits. The bond is only complete when you mate a second time during the three day honeymoon period. I know you won’t do it with Happy in the house, and you’re leaving tomorrow. Pick him up before you go.” 

Natsu let out a sigh and nodded. “How do you know all this?” Laxus shrugged.

“Levy.” 

**_____**

“Ask.”

“Natsu-sama?”

Natsu hummed in response, clutching Juvia’s thighs a bit tighter.

“Ask me. You were so quiet while I was talking to Laxus. I know your mind was working. I’m sure you have ton of questions.”

The water mage rested her chin against his shoulder. “Only two really.” She murmured. Looking at the trees as he carried her back to his house. 

“Which are?”

“What is that… thing... you do with your voice?”

He chuckled. “Ah, that would be my king voice. It’s supposed to make the dragon folk more obedient. **Does my queen like it?** ”

Juvia gasped, feeling her core clench. He laughed. “My queen likes it _a lot._ ” The blunette blushed fiercely. “Go ahead and ask your second question.” He said walking up the path to his house.

“What will happen if we don’t mate in time?” He laughed. 

“Do you think we won’t? I can smell you right now, Precious. You’re _dripping_ for me.”

“Natsu-sama!” she squealed, as he pulled the door open.

“What?” He dropped her gently to the floor.

“It was a hypothetical.” Juvia said, watching Natsu close and lock the door.

“I think it still would form naturally. Even if we didn’t mate today.”

Juvia nodded, waiting for him to go on. He looked thoughtful for a moment.

“ Two souls bonding takes a lot of energy, and because ours are doing it right now our magic is a bit weaker at the moment. Laxus was probably making it seem urgent because if we don’t ensure it happens now, it might not happen until after we’re at the Grand Magic Games. He was trying to look out for us I think.” He said, grinning. The fire mage grabbed her hand, and began guiding her around the coffee table towards his sofa.

He sat on the couch pulling her onto his lap. “If you know that’s what he was doing, why were you so angry with him?” She understood that he had been crass, but when was Laxus ever _not_ crass? Natsu’s hand slid up her thigh, his finger stroking the strip of skin between her shorts and socks. 

“I don’t like the he was looking at you. Like you were his.” He clutched her a bit tighter. 

Juvia furrowed her eyebrows. “Was he?”

“You were releasing queen pheromones left and right. He looked like he wanted to fuck you.” He growled. “I only started releasing mine to cover yours.” He gripped her chin, making her look him in the eye. “Only _I_ get to fuck you. Understand?”

Juvia chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I understand, my king.” She murmured, grinding her hips against his. “Fuck me then, Natsu-sama.” The blunette inwardly chuckled at how wide his eyes got. She couldn’t blame him, she wasn’t normally that blunt and even when she was, she hardly ever cursed.

Natsu stood with her still in his arms. “Your wish is my command, my queen.” He whispered, beginning to walk in the direction of his room. Once they were inside Natsu closed the door and pushed Juvia up against it, claiming her mouth in a heated kiss.

The water mage let out a muffled moan as Natsu grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. Their teeth and tongues clashed as Natsu dominated the kiss, his other hand traveling downward to grab her ass.

The dragon slayer pulled away, chuckling as Juvia let out a disappointed whine and tried to follow him. Momentarily releasing her wrists, Natsu pulled her shirt up and over her head. The fire mage wasted no time, roughly yanking her bra down until her breasts were exposed. The pinkette sucked her nipples into his mouth, licking and nipping at them until they were stiff and reddened

“Natsu-sama! More!” Juvia mewled. 

Natsu stopped. “You want more?” He husked. 

The blunette nodded, needily grinding against his thigh. He grinned. “Beg.” He murmured, backing away from her. Juvia inwardly huffed. _‘Beg?’_ She sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth, and rubbed her thighs together. _‘Alright.’_ Watching as Natsu pulled away and sat on the edge of his bed, Juvia began to strip. Natsu was looking her up and down, his eyes narrowed. “Leave the socks on.” Juvia grinned, she’d have to buy more if he liked them so much. 

Juvia reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, dropping it to the floor. “Fuck...you have the nicest tits, Precious.” Natsu said, licking his lips. Juvia looked down, blushing at the lewd compliment. She toed off her boots, and popped open the button on her shorts, pulling them down. She didn’t want to waste any time. Once she slipped her panties down and off, she dropped to her knees and put her hands on his thighs.

  
  


“Please Natsu-sama…” She whined, running her hand up his leg to feel him though his pants. “I want your cock.” She looked up at him through her eyelashes, her hand slipping beneath his waistband.

“I don’t know Juves...” Natsu murmured, his heated gaze looking her up and down. “Maybe I‘ll just have you suck my cock again. I’d still be giving it to you that way, right?” The blunette blushed even darker, pouting.

“But I want your cock _inside_ me.”

“Well, if it’s in your mouth it’s still _inside_ you, isn’t it?” Juvia let out a huff, and Natsu chuckled.

“ _Please,_ my king.” She begged, staring up at him. The pinkette smirked and lifted her onto his lap.

“Since you asked so nicely.” He murmured.

The fire mage reached up to her breast, pinching and rolling her nipple as he pressed kisses to her neck. Natsu continued this treatment for a while, alternating between nipples and occasionally nipping the mark. At this point Juvia was a moaning mess, grinding against his thigh in a silent plea.

“I know, Precious. It’s too much, isn’t it?” The blunette nodded desperately, her nails digging into his shoulders.

“We'll take care of it now, okay?” He husked, his hand reaching down to stroke her clit. Juvia swiftly pulled her hips away, causing Natsu to frown. She stared him down, she didn’t want to be teased. She wanted to be taken. His face split into a grin. “Alright. Sorry, Precious.”

He promptly slid her off his lap, standing and pulling off his clothes. “Come,’” He whispered. Juvia approached him, thighs quivering. Natsu pulled her back into his lap, lifting her and lining up his cock with her entrance. The water mage threw her head back as she slowly sank down his length. It still hurt a little, but it was only their second time. She was sure she would eventually adjust fully.

“Natsu-sama…” Juvia whined as Natsu pressed his lips to the mark on her neck.

“ **Fuck,** ” He groaned, burying his face in her neck. “ **You’re so fucking tight, Precious.** ” 

Juvia gasped, clenching around his cock at his use of his king voice. He smirked. Gripping her upper thighs, Natsu began to guide her up and down his cock, silencing her moans with his mouth. 

The water mage continued to release muffled sighs, her moans slowly growing in volume. She let out an especially loud mewl when Natsu pressed his lips to the mark and began to thrust into her hard and fast below.

“Shit, you’re so beautiful when you’re full of my cock.” Juvia let out a purr at that, raking her nails down his back. Natsu released an animalistic hiss, one hand reaching down to stroke her clit. 

This was good, but Juvia wanted more. She wanted him to absolutely use her, and he was being too nice right now. She wanted him to be rough. Juvia decided to try and rile him up. “Fuck me harder Natsu-sama!” She demanded. “I bet Laxus-san could do better.” She said looking him directly in the eye.

Natsu’s eyebrows furrowed as he stopped, his hands gripping her hips to keep her from moving. “I’m sorry, what was that?” He snarled, his gaze daring her to repeat herself.

Juvia shifted her hips, trying her best to move. “I said, I want you to fuck me harder.” She replied, wanting to remain defiant but also not wanting to really repeat herself. The flash of pure fury she’d seen in his eyes at the mention of Laxus was borderline scary. She wanted to rile him up, not genuinely piss him off.

Natsu must have caught on, because his eyes were widened with understanding. “Oh, I get it. I haven’t been giving my queen what she wanted, have I? You don't want to be treated like a queen right now, right? You want to be treated like a fuck-toy.” He murmured. Juvia shivered, her core clenching around his length.

“I want you to use me, Natsu-sama.” She murmured, looking down. Her cheeks burned. She was slightly embarrassed, but she had to tell him if she was going to get what she wanted.

He smiled at her predatorily. “I can do that.”

Lifting her up and off his cock, Natsu stood her before him. Juvia couldn’t help but stare, his engorged cock throbbing as it rested against his stomach. _‘I can’t believe that fit inside of me, I’m almost impressed with myself.’_

“ **Eyes up.** ” Juvia’s head snapped upwards. She rubbed her thighs together, his voice sending tremors down her spine. She would probably never get used to his king voice. “Since you’re my fuck-toy now, I have a few rules.” She nodded, clasping her hands behind her back to keep from reaching down and touching herself. “One. Fuck-toys don’t speak, so unless you’re sucking my cock I want that pretty little mouth shut. Two. You do as I say immediately after I say it. Hesitation will be punished. And three.You come when I say so, and only when I say so. You break any of these rules and I will put you over my knee. Fuck-toys don’t get as much leeway as queens. **Understand?** ” 

Juvia nodded, her inner thighs completely slick with wetness. She’d only seen a glimpse of this Natsu yesterday. She hadn’t been fully prepared for how different he could be. The blunette waited for the ‘good girl’ but it never came. _‘I suppose fuck-toys don’t get positive reinforcement, either.’_

“Take your hair down.” Juvia did as told, pulling out her hair band and letting her hair fall over her shoulder. She clasped her hands in front of herself, waiting for further instructions. 

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Juvia began to climb onto the bed, only to be stopped by Natsu giving her a sharp swat. He shook his head clicking his tongue disapprovingly. “Beds are for queens.” He said. Pointing at the floor, Natsu repeated the command. “On your hands and knees.” 

Juvia complied, climbing off the bed and getting on all fours. Her cheeks warmed. _‘He plans to take me on the ground, like a bitch in heat.’_ Juvia looked back to see what Natsu was doing only to be swiftly reprimanded. “Eyes forward.” She turned her head back, training her eyes on his closet door. _‘Natsu-sama can be kind of scary like this.’_

As if hearing her thoughts, Natsu knelt down behind her and placed a hand on her side, rubbing it up and down soothingly as if to say _‘I’m not truly mad at you.’_ Regular Natsu was suddenly back, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. He was gone just as quickly as he came, though. Grabbing her hair, Natsu twisted it around his fist. He tugged harshly, pulling Juvia upright until her head was against his shoulder.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m gonna fuck you until you come, and when I’m done you’re going to say thank you. Got it?” Juvia nodded as much as his hand allowed, her core clenching at the command.

Pushing her back onto her hands, Natsu lined himself up with her entrance, and plunged into her. Giving her no time to adjust, The fire mage began to thrust into her deeply, setting a brutal pace. Juvia cried out, her hands scrambling for something to hold onto. 

“N-“

**Smack.**

“What did I say? Mouth. Shut. This is your only warning.”

Juvia whimpered, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. Natsu leant forward, pressing his lips against the mark and nipping at it with his sharp teeth. 

One of his hands reached up to her mouth. “Open.” Juvia opened her mouth, allowing Natsu to slip three fingers inside. “Suck.” The water mage closed her lips around his fingers, circling them with her tongue. He pulled his now wet fingers from her mouth and slid them down to her clit, stroking her viciously. The blunette shivered, her back arching.

Juvia dug her fingernails into the floor, her breasts swinging back and forth as Natsu harshly snapped his hips. All the stimulus was too much. Juvia was going to come. The blunette trembled and moaned, trying to frantically think of a way to let Natsu know without getting in trouble. She couldn’t ask permission to come if she couldn’t talk.

The fire mage himself seemed to be in a world of his own. Letting out little grunts and groans here and there. He was doing just as she asked of him, chasing his own pleasure as his hips canted harshly. He suddenly sucked the mark into his mouth, laving his tongue against it over and over again. 

Juvia gasped, almost drooling with pleasure as Natsu lapped at the sensitive mark. Pulling away, the fire mage breathily chuckled. “You wanna come?” He asked, huskily. Juvia nodded desperately, rocking her hips back against his. She wanted to beg, but she couldn’t. Not even with her eyes, as he’d ordered her to look forward.

Natsu, seeming to remember this fact, took pity on her. Using his grip on her hair he pulled her up again. “ **Come.** ” He growled into her ear. 

Juvia did. Hard. Crying out, the blunette tossed her head backwards, hitting Natsu’s shoulder. She clenched Natsu so hard that he had to slow his thrusts as her release flowed down his cock. Natsu came after that, letting out a low growl as his cock throbbed, pumping his seed into her.

They stayed like that for a moment, Natsu wrapping his arm around her ribs to keep her from collapsing forward. 

Once she could support herself again, Natsu released her, pulling out and turning her around. “I think you have something to s- fuck.” He groaned, looking down. Juvia followed his gaze, to see him staring at her still gulping entrance. With each clench it was pouring out more and more of Natsu’s come. Juvia felt oddly embarrassed, going to close her legs. “Don’t.” He caught her knee, holding her legs open. “Clean us up.” Natsu murmured, looking at his glistening cock. Juvia paused. _‘Does he mean-?’_ “I’m waiting.” 

Steeling herself, Juvia did as told. Looking him in the eye, the blunetted dipped her fingers into herself. Scooping up a good amount of seed, Juvia pulled her fingers back and brought them to her lips. She popped them into her mouth, swirling Natsu’s come around for a moment before swallowing, reveling in the way his eyes followed her every move. She repeated the process three times, the final time her fingers coming away virtually clean. She pouted. “There’s none left, Natsu-sama.”

Natsu let out a strained chuckle. “Nah, there’s plenty more.” He husked motioning towards his cock. Juvia grinned. Crawling over to him, she took him into her mouth. The fire mage let out a low moan, his fingers slipping into her hair as she lapped at him, leaving him spotless. Then, remembering what he told her to do earlier, Juvia pressed a kiss to the crown of his cock.

“Thank you, my king.” Juvia whispered, softly chuckling at the low purr he released.

“Come here, my queen.” Natsu said, opening his arms. Juvia fell into them, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her head against his warm chest. “You were such a good girl today.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Juvia felt pride well up in her chest at the praise. It felt good to make her mate proud of her. She yawned blinking blearily, the day’s activities beginning to catch up with her.

“You tired, Precious?” Natsu asked, running his hand up and down her back. Juvia nodded trying to burrow further into his arms, the air on her bare skin making her shiver. “Let’s get to bed then.” Natsu said, scooping her up and carrying her into his bed. 

“It’s not even noon yet, Natsu-sama!” Juvia exclaimed, eyeing his clock.

He shrugged, pulling back the covers. “I don’t care what time it is, my queen says she’s tired so we’re going to sleep. What do we even have to do today?” He asked, sliding in between the sheets with her.

“Well we never went to pick up my clothes, and I was hoping to go to the store to pick up some shirts.” She replied. At Natsu’s cocked eyebrow, she explained. “I don’t have any other shirts that expose my neck.” 

He grinned, pulling the blankets up around them. “We’ll go later when we wake up, alright?”

Juvia nodded, snuggling into his arms. They were both almost asleep when the question that had been bothering her earlier, popped back into her mind. 

“Hey Natsu-sama?” Juvia questioned, hoping he was still awake.

He grunted in response.

“Why… Why were you saying all those weird things to Lucy today?” 

He let out a low chuckle, opening his eyes. “Oh, that. Her and Gray are fucking.” He said plainly, closing his eyes again.

Juvia’s eyes widened. “WHAT?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter seven is already in the works, so it should be around one of these days. If it ends up taking too long don't be afraid to leave a comment and call me out. There's nothing that'll get me off my lazy ass faster than peer pressure. Thanks for all the kudos, they really are appreciated. Until next time, Later!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all... So... I'm back... I'M SO SORRY! This chapter was supposed to be out like three weeks ago. Unfortunately when I had like four paragraphs left to write, I got really sick. Like I was knocked off my ass. I spent the last three weeks in and out of the hospital and sleeping. I didn't even want to LOOK at a computer. My sob story out out of the way, the new chapter is finally here. I put a lot of effort into it, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. 100 jewel=1 USD. Just so you aren't confused.

Natsu woke to a faint tickling sensation on his face and neck. He furrowed his eyebrows. _‘What_ is _that?’_ The fire mage opened his eyes, blinking a few times. Once he could see clearly he looked up, coming face to face with his mate. Juvia was looking down at him, her hair hanging down and forming a curtain around them. 

“You watching me sleep, Juves?” Natsu questioned. He chuckled, watching as her face fell into a cute frown.

“N-no! I was just- I was about to wake you up!” She sputtered, sitting up as her face went red as a tomato. “I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable…” She murmured, turning her face into her shoulder.

Natsu chuckled, reaching out to grab her waist, his thumb stroking her hip. “Calm down, Precious. I’m not upset about it. I think it’s kinda cute.” He murmured. 

“Y-you do?” She said, slowly turning her head back around to look him in the eye. Natsu nodded, sitting up to press a kiss to the underside of her chin.

Natsu found just about everything about Juvia cute. The way she insisted on addressing almost everyone with honorifics. The way she squealed when she was surprised. How easily she got embarrassed. How _red_ she got when she was embarrassed. How small she was. All of it. His mate was _adorable._

Gently sliding her off his lap, Natsu got out of bed and stretched. He turned back to his mate, sending her a wink when he caught her staring. She blushed, turning her head and making the pinkette laugh.

“Come on, let’s go shower.” He said, holding his hand out to help her up.

She eyed him suspiciously. “I don’t know Natsu-sama… I don’t want to leave the house so late that the shops are closed.”

“I promise not to try anything.” She cocked an eyebrow. “On my honor as a dragon slayer.”

“Ok…” She said, taking his outstretched hand.

**______**

“It’s five o’clock, Natsu-sama!” Juvia whined, taking a bite of her sandwich. “The shop closes in two hours!”

The fire mage laughed. “That’s plenty of time, Juves.” 

His finger _might_ have slipped while they were in the shower. But it was only onc- twi- ten times. And _maybe_ that resulted in him taking her against the wall, once or twice. He didn’t see the harm in it. Natsu chuckled, watching as Juvia popped the last of her food into her mouth with a huff. 

Natsu had planned to take Juvia out to eat, but since they were on a time crunch, the blunette had ended up making them sandwiches. She stood, dusting off her hands before bending and grabbing the dishes, giving Natsu a glorious view of her backside. 

“Stop staring at my butt, Natsu-sama.” She quipped, straightening and walking into the kitchen. Natsu hummed in response, his eyes following her legs instead. She hadn’t put her socks back on, so now Natsu had an unobstructed view of them. For someone so short, her legs went on for days. 

“Come here, Precious.” Natsu said, wanting to see them again.

“Coming, Natsu-sama!” She called. He could hear her putting the dishes in the sink. 

The pinkette narrowed his eyes. “You will be.” He said, chuckling when she let out a gasp. 

“Natsu-sama!” She exclaimed, walking out with bright red cheeks. Natsu stood up and was in front of her in three long strides. The fire mage reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her flush against him.

“It’ll sound just like that, too.” He husked into her ear. He went to press his lips against her neck when suddenly-

_“Natsu-sama!” The pinkette let out a possessive snarl, pressing his lips against Juvia’s neck. He snapped his hips harshly, fully intending to keep his word._

_He ran his teeth across her throat. “You’ve got such a perfect little pussy. Whose is it?” He growled, reaching down to pinch her clit._

_“Your- ah!” Her answer was interrupted by a gasp when Natsu pulled his hand back and gave her clit a light slap._

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.” He quipped, picking up the pace. His teeth caught her ear, giving it a tug. “_ **_Whose is it, my queen?_ ** _”_

_“Yours, my king.” She mewled breathily. Her hands were gripping the sheets so tightly, Natsu was sure they would tear. “All yours.” She moaned._

Natsu’s eyes widened, and he pulled away from Juvia. _‘What was that?’_ He surveyed his water mage’s expression to see her also looking shocked, her hand tightly gripping his jacket.

“D-Did you see that, Natsu-sama?” The blunette asked shakily. He furrowed his eyebrows and nodded slowly. _‘Was that a… shared memory?’_ He thought about what Laxus had said. _‘That must be it.’_

“We’re just remembering.”

She pouted cutely and shook her head. “But like _that?_ Together? That doesn’t make any sense.” 

Natsu just shrugged and smiled. “A lot of things about the bond don’t make much sense. We’re just gonna have to go with it.” She opened her mouth to argue, but Natsu interrupted her by pressing his lips against hers. “Go put your shoes on, we’re gonna be late.”

She gave another adorable pout, her pink lower lip jutting outward. He couldn’t help but reach out and run his thumb across it, his brain conjuring up an image of the way his come had dripped from it the day before. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “ **_Fuck._ **” He murmured under his breath.

Juvia parted her lips sucking his finger into his mouth and letting out a soft moan. Natsu’s breath caught in his throat and he allowed her to run her soft tongue over it a few times. _‘We’re supposed to be doing something right now… aren’t we?’_ She sucked his thumb further into her mouth and Natsu could feel his mind begin to drift…

_“Oh! Oh_ please. _Let me come_ please, _Natsu-sama!” Juvia’s nails were digging into his shoulders, her hips moving desperately against his._

_Natsu shook his head, thumbing at her clit more aggressively. “Sit still like I asked, and maybe I’ll consider it.” He said, his other hand gripping her hip tightly to keep her in place._

_“But Natsu-sama…” She shivered, and her walls clutched him almost painfully._

“ **Stop.** ” Natsu growled. Juvia’s eyes popped open and she pulled back slightly, allowing his thumb to slip from between her lips. 

Her eyes fell downwards and she clasped her hands in front of her, looking thoroughly chastised. “I’m… I’m sorry Natsu-sama.” 

He shook his head reaching out to caress her cheek. “It’s… It’s alright.” He furrowed his eyebrows. “You saw that… didn’t you?” She nodded, her cheeks bright red. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _‘What the hell? Is this normal?”_ He leant forward, pressing his forehead against hers. “Go… go put your shoes on-”

She pulled back and looked up at him, her deep blue eyes perturbed. “Natsu-sama-”

The fire mage shook his head, giving her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. “Come on, Precious. We don’t want to be too late, right?” The water mage relented, giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek and turning away to get her boots from his room.

**\-----------**

“You should get that one too.” Natsu said, motioning to the blue gingham dress that Juvia was eyeing. She narrowed her eyes, pouting cutely. 

“Hmm, I don’t know. Then I’d have to put back this one.” She said, holding up the red sundress she’d picked just before. 

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows. “Why’s that?”

She chuckled softly, giving him a small shrug. “It costs too much.” 

“How much?” He asked, grabbing the blunette by the waist and pulling her closer so he could peek at the price tags over her shoulder. She held up the first dress she’d grabbed.

“This one is only 1,500 jewel, so it’s fine. These other two are 3,000 each though. It’s too much.” Natsu snorted and rolled his eyes good naturedly.

“Get it anyway.” He pulled another dress from the rack. It was red and backless and had a sort of collar-like tie. Natsu could feel himself begin to salivate at the thought of Juvia wearing it. “This one too.” He husked, shoving it into her arms.

“But Natsu-”

“I’ll pay.”

“N-”

“ **Don’t even try to argue.** ” He said, smirking when he noticed her, seemingly subconsciously, take the gingham dress off the rack and drape it over her arm with the rest. 

She tilted her head back to pout at him. “I hate when you do that.” 

The pinkette chuckled. “Do you-

_“-like that, Juves?” Natsu asked, pumping into her harder. The blunette closed her eyes, nodding frantically._

_“Didn’t I tell you to use your words?”_ _She just moaned, her teeth sinking into her soft pink lower lip. “Come on Juves. Tell me what you want from me.”_

_“I-”_

_“Mmhm?” He murmured pressing his face into her neck. She let out at gasp, her arms wrapping around his shoulders._

_“I j-just-”_

“-really…?” Natsu frowned, looking down at Juvia’s equally uneasy expression. It’d been thirty minutes since the last one, before they’d left the house. He’d stupidly allowed himself to believe that they were done. Apparently not. 

“Natsu…” The dragon slayer opened his eyes, not even realising that he had closed them in the first place. He let out a sigh.

“You needed to get some shirts, right?” He said, giving Juvia a gentle smile. She took a breath seeming to come to the same conclusion that he had. Whether they understood it completely or not, it was happening. They just had to to go through it. 

She gave him a dove-like smile and nodded. “Of course. I hope those memories stop soon.” She mused, heading towards the shirt section of the small boutique. It was a cute little place. Everything both inside and outside, draped in some sort of lace. Apparently it was only Juvia’s second time in here, this being the place Lisanna and Lucy took Juvia to get her shirt. Natsu shrugged.

“I wouldn’t mind them as much if they weren’t as intrusive.” She sent him a confused look over her shoulder.

“Really?”

Natsu snorted, reaching out and tugging Juvia back against his chest. “I don’t mind the things we’re _doing_ in the memories. It’s pretty hot actually. **Don’t you agree my queen?** ” 

She let out a gasp and Natsu just _knew_ she was wet, her thighs squeezing together. “Natsu-sama…” She murmured under her breath, pressing herself back against him.

“This one’s cute isn’t it?” Natsu asked, picking up a random shirt and presenting it to her, holding back a smile. She gave him a slight glare and snatched the top out of his hands.

“This is going to be my whole day, isn’t it?” She grumbled under her breath. Natsu chuckled.

“Possibly.”

**\-----------**

“Are you sure this is ok, Natsu-sama?” Juvia asked. She looked her shoulder at the fire mage, her expression unsure. 

The pinkette licked his lips looking her up and down. She was wearing the dress he’d handed her earlier. His imagination hadn’t been anywhere _near_ as good as the real thing. “Why wouldn’t it be?” He asked, shifting uncomfortably in the satin chair in the corner of the dressing room. It had been a bit of a pain to convince the shopkeeper to let him in. Apparently the woman had dealt with a few too many ‘frisky young people’. In the end it had been Juvia who had convinced her to let him back there. Who could say no to those big blue eyes of hers? Natsu certainly couldn’t. 

She turned to face him and Natsu bit his lip to try and hold back a purr. The blunette played with the tie around her neck apprehensively. “It covers my mark.” She looked very concerned. “Is that ok?” Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, not able to understand what was making her so nervous. He of course felt a sense of primal pride and happiness when she displayed his mark for the world to see, but he wasn’t going to get angry if what she wore happened to cover it.

“That’s perfectly fine Juves, I won’t get mad at you if you cover it. I’ll get pissed if someone else touches it, but in that case I’d be mad at _them_ not you.” She seemed to deflate with relief, going to sit next to him. Natsu stopped her halfway, reaching out to grab her waist and pull her onto his lap. Juvia shifted, leaning her head back against his chest. 

“You honestly think I would get mad at you over something as simple as you covering your mark? I love when people can see it, trust me,” Natsu pressed her more firmly against him so she could feel his erection. “ **I** **_love_ ** **it.** To know that everyone can see who you belong too…” Juvia whimpered, and Natsu let out a breath, calming himself down. “I’m not gonna flip my lid if you cover it though. What gave you that impression?” 

Juvia turned her head to look at him, face flushed. “My inner mate… She told me that you might kill someone if I covered it.” Natsu looked down at Juvia his eyebrows furrowed. 

“I’d never lie to you by saying that I’d never kill someone for you. I’d do _anything_ for you.” Juvia let out another small whimper and Natsu dropped his head to press a kiss to her forehead. “I wouldn’t harm any of our friends, though. At least not over you not showing your mark. If any of them were to harm _you_ though… **There’s no amount of fondness that could save them**.” He growled. 

Juvia let out a third whimper and Natsu purred, no longer being able to to ignore the pheromones she was releasing. He looked down to see her rubbing her thighs together, the scent of her arousal thick in the air. “You _really_ like hearing me threaten to off our friends, don’t you?” He husked, chuckling when she started emphatically shaking her head.

“No! I just-”

“Don’t bother lying. I can smell how wet you are. I can practically feel it seeping onto my thigh.” She let out a tiny squeal, her face bright red. _‘Did she think I didn’t notice her shifting until my thigh was between her legs?_ ’ Natsu gave her a predatory smile. “You want me to tell you why?” He murmured, pressing his lips to her ear. “You want to know why the thought of me tearing Laxus, or Gajeel, or _Gray_ to shreds because they touched you in a way I didn’t like… Why that has you so horny that you’re grinding yourself against my thigh and releasing pheromones, trying to get me to fuck you in a dressing room? Why you don’t even care that we’re in public as long as you get to feel my cock inside you?” Juvia let out a low moan and nodded almost imperceptibly, grinding herself against him more aggressively.

Natsu gripped her hips, holding her in place and earning a groan of frustration in return. “ _Words_ Precious.” He scolded.

“Y-Yes…” She stuttered. Still trying in vain to move her hips. 

Natsu clicked his tongue disapprovingly. “Yes _what?_ ” He asked, beginning to shift her forward. The blunette tried to fight against the movement, but one of Natsu’s hands reached up and grabbed her chin, pulling her head to the side until she was looking in his eyes. He gave her a warning glare, and she instantly stopped struggling. “Yes- _what_?” He repeated.

“Yes, my king…” She moaned, her eyes sliding closed as Natsu reached down to pull her underwear to the side.

“Open your eyes.” Natsu murmured, using his other hand to release himself from the restricting confines of his pants. He reached up and turned her head until she was looking at their reflection in the mirror. “Yes… **_what_ **?” He growled into her ear. He wanted to hear her say his name, and he refused to give her what she wanted until she did. 

She stared at him in the mirror, her pupils blown so wide that her blue eyes almost looked black. “Yes-”

_“-Natsu-sama!” His water mage cried out, her head falling back onto the pillows. Natsu gripped the sheets on either side of her head, thrusting into her aggressively._

_“Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine…” He growled, punctuating each thrust. Natsu felt like he was entering heaven every time he bottomed out in her tight, wet, heat. Juvia let out constant gasps and moans, her back arching as she dug her nails into his shoulders. Natsu lowered his head, nipping at Juvia’s collarbone and neck. His canines seemed to pulse almost painfully. It was like they were getting impatient. To be honest so was Natsu. It wasn’t like he_ didn’t _like fucking Juvia. If he didn’t have to eat or sleep he would do it for years. No. It was that he hated that they weren’t bonded yet. He’d fucked her what- eight times now? The mating was done. He needed to claim her_ now _before he lost his mind._

_The pinkette pressed his forehead against Juvia’s, lifting a thumb to press it against her bottom lip. “I’m gonna make you mine…” he husked, slamming into her more aggressively. If there had been any doubt in his mind before that she was his true mate, there certainly wasn’t any now. No one other then his mate would be able to take this without coming out of it severely damaged. “That’s what you want, isn’t it Juves? For me fuck you so hard that you won’t want to fuck anyone else? For me to sink my teeth into your neck?”_

_Juvia nodded mewling in pleasure. “Yes Natsu-sama! Please… Please make me yours…” She moaned wantonly. Natsu felt his lips pull into a feral grin as he lowered them to capture Juvia’s. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth nipping at it and running his tongue over it repeatedly. The pinkette pulled away looking at her expectantly, growing annoyed when all she did was let out a moan and run her fingers through his hair._

_The fire mage let out a growl and snatched both her wrists up, pinning them above her head. “_ Submit. _” He hissed continuing to snap his hips into hers roughly. When she just looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, Natsu grew impatient. Sliding his fingers into her hair, he gripped it tightly and pulled. Enough to hurt, but not enough to expose her neck to him. She needed to do that on her own. “_ **_Let me claim you._ ** **Submit** **_._ ** _” He growled. He watched as the blunette’s eyes brightened with understanding and she tilted her head, bearing her neck. Natsu wasted no time, burying his teeth in her neck. Juvia let out a high pitch whine as he ripped them back out and ran his tongue over the wound. His heart soared as his magic reacted, sealing the wounds. They were bonded._

_The pinkette had begun to place sloppy kisses around her neck in celebration when he felt something weird. He felt something soft and hot and-_ wet _? He looked up and his eyes widened. Steam. It was fucking_ steam. _He was fucking his mate so hard that their magic was clashing and they were_ literally steaming. _The sight of_ that. _That’s what did him in_ . _His eyes rolled back and he instantly came, feeling his mate do the same “Oh Fuck! Oh-_

“-Fuck… fuck… fuck.” Natsu groaned burying his face in Juvia’s neck and taking a deep breath. He was spasming softly, pumping more come into Juvia’s clenching pussy with each one. The dragon slayer lifted his eyes to the mirror, taking them both in. He was buried in Juvia completely, one hand about her waist, holding the skirt of her dress out of the way and the other one gripping her chin, two fingers shoved in her mouth. To keep her quiet he supposed. 

Juvia was breathing just as heavy, if not heavier then he was. One of her hands was up behind her, fingers clutching his hair tightly. Her other one was gripping Natsu’s wrist. The pinkette pulled his fingers from her mouth, his other one beginning to stroke her waist.. “That looked like it would be the last one, didn’t it?” He murmured softly.

The brunette gave a gentle nod, dropping her hand from his hair. “Yes… it did.” Natsu was relieved at the sound of her voice. It wasn’t hoarse, so she couldn’t have moaned _too_ loud. He hoped at least. It was pretty unfortunate that he couldn’t remember what the hell had happened _out here_ while he and Juvia were in that memory. He knew they had had sex. That much was obvious. But how _loudly_ had they had sex? There was really no way for him to know. He hoped it wasn’t loud enough for them to be banned. He knew Juvia was rather fond of the boutique and he had come to feel that way as well, he thought, looking over at the pile of thigh highs and underwear she had chosen. _‘Yeah, I_ really _like this place. Would suck a ton if Juves and I got banned for banging in the dressing room. I didn’t even get to experience it either for it to feel like it was worth it.’_

Natsu started to pull his arm away from her waist and let her dress fall, when she stopped him. The water mage shook her head. “I still have to pay for it, I don’t want to dirty it.” She said, lifting her arms and looking at him expectantly. He internally chuckled. _‘Does she think I’m gonna let her pay for it?’_ Regardless Natsu took the hint and pulled the dress up and over her head, handing it to her. Juvia folded it and placed it to the side, before reaching down and grabbing her top and shorts off the floor. Natsu let out a slightly pained moan and gripped Juvia’s hips, eyeing her warningly. He was still inside her and she couldn’t go bending all willy-nilly. His mate gave him and apologetic smile and instantly straightened up. The blunette pulled her shirt on first, and then reached back and held onto Natsu’s shoulder to support herself as she lifted herself up and off of his cock.

The dragon slayer let out a hiss and gripped her hips to help her up. “Fuck Precious…” He groaned, watching as she immediately righted her panties so they would catch Natsu’s come before it could slide down her thighs. Juvia reached down to pull on her shorts but paused when they were halfway up her thighs. “Why?” She asked, turning her head to look at Natsu.

“Hmm? Why what?” He asked, righting his pants. A lot had just happened, so she could really be asking about anything. He could only hope it was one of the things he knew the answer to. 

She blushed and looked away. “You said… You said you’d tell me why.” Natsu chuckled as he caught on to what she was saying. 

Pulling her shorts up the rest of the way and fastening them, Natsu looked up to Juvia with a toothy grin. “It’s pretty simple actually.” he said, pulling her closer. “It’s because I’m claiming you.” He stated simply, giving her backside a gentle swat. “Now come on let’s get going.”

**\-----------**

“That’s cute.” Natsu said as Juvia finally emerged from the bathroom. She’d been so adorably excited to have all her beauty products and clothes back, that as soon as they’d gotten back she had pretty much locked herself in the bathroom to spend a little ‘quality time’ with them. She’d only just now come out, a whole _two hours_ later. The girl in question looked down at her pajamas and blushed. 

“Thank you, Natsu-sama.” She murmured. The pinkette smirked and lifted his index finger, twirling it, indicating for Juvia to do the same. The blunette flushed even darker and complied, turning around in a slow circle. Natsu let out a low purr as he hungrily raked his eyes up and down his mate. She was wearing pale blue silk pajama set, the top being a tank top and the bottoms shorts. Shorts which were short enough to reveal the very bottom of Juvia’s ass, Natsu noted as Juvia bent down (Still facing away from him!) to put her damp hair up. Those pajamas were the term ‘innocently sexy’ incarnate, which was pretty fitting since the term could also apply to Juvia. Or so she probably wanted him to think. There was no reason for her to bend _so_ low or stand back up _so_ slowly and they both new it. 

Having finished putting her hair into a bun, Juvia stood and stretched, turning and walking over to the bed. Natsu moved backwards and lifted the blanket, allowing her to slide in. Once she was under the covers, Natsu grabbed her waist and tugged her back against his chest. “You know there was no need for that whole performance. If you want me to fuck you again all you gotta do is ask. I know we already did earlier, but that was _hours_ ago. I’m more then ready to go again.” Natsu purred into his mate’s ear.

“Natsu-sama!” Juvia gasped, turning around to smack him in the chest. Then, seeming to have finally caught the full extent of what he said, her face went bright red. “Please don’t remind me of that!” She whined, causing Natsu to chuckle as he recalled what happened _after_ there little tryst in the dressing room. 

_Natsu struggled to hold in a chuckle as he watched Juvia squirm and try to keep conversation with the shopkeep as she calculated the cost of her clothing. “So you’re Fairy Tail wizards?” The woman asked, a good natured smile on her face._

_“Y-yes, ma’am.” She stuttered._

_The woman’s eyes lit up. “Could you tell me what it’s like? If you don’t mind me asking, of course. My two kids ran off to be guild wizards. I’d like to know what kind of things they might be doing.”_

_Juvia seemed to relax slightly at that. “I don’t mind at all. Every guild is slightly different, but Fairy Tail feels like a family. A_ big _family that gets into a lot of shenanigans, but a family nonetheless. We all love and trust each other, and everyday feels like a new adventure.”_

_“An adventure?” The woman asked, cocking her head._

_Juvia gave a small nod, her smile becoming more natural. “Yes. I think that’s the best way to describe being a guild wizard. A never ending adventure. Of course sometimes that days adventure ends with a whole down being destroyed...” She said eyeing Natsu, who in turn threw his hands up defensively._

_“It’s not_ my _fault if a building or two… or three… or forty get in my way while I’m trying to finish my job.” he said, chuckling when Juvia smacked him in the stomach. The both turned back to the woman hearing her chuckle._

_“It all sounds rather lively.” She said chuckling._

_Juvia let out a small giggle. “You say lively, I say loud.”_

_The shopkeep nodded folding up Juvia’s last shirt up neatly and putting it in the bag. “Loud. I suppose that word works as well. Especially based off of the sounds I heard coming from the dressing room earlier.” She said casually. That same amiable smile on her face. Juvia went white as a sheet. All life being sucked from her body with one single sentence._

_Natsu let out a chuckle, reaching out to catch Juvia before she could collapse. “Sorry about that.” Natsu said, trying to hold back a guffaw. Something about the way the woman had said it. So- blasé. It was just_ so _funny to him. “How much?” He asked, deciding to take advantage of the fact that Juvia was temporarily incapacitated to pay before she could argue._

_“32,800 jewel.” Juvia instantly perked up._

_“That’s too much, Natsu!” She protested._

_Before Natsu could say a thing. The shopkeep chimed in. “No need to switch it up now. I heard you call him ‘Natsu-sama’ multiple, multiple, multiple times. You two are lucky the shop was empty.” Juvia let out a small squeal and turned to bury her face in Natsu’s chest. Natsu couldn’t hold it anymore and burst out laughing, one hand grabbing her waist to steady her and his other reaching into his pocket to grab his wallet._

_The woman let out a small chuckle and took the bills putting them in the register. “Tell me something, Natsu. Do I need to buy a new chair for that dressing room?” The pinkette’s eyes widened and he let out another loud guffaw._

Juvia whimpered, and Natsu let out a chuckle. They hadn’t been banned or anything, but Juvia had been so mortified that Natsu doubted she’d want to be back any time soon.

Looking up Natsu caught sight of the clock on his wall. “Come on, Juvia. We better get to bed. We need to get up super early to be able to pack, eat, and make it to the train station on time.” He shifted until Juvia was underneath him and began to pepper her face and neck with kisses.

Juvia let out a small giggle and leaned up and kissed Natsu back. He leaned down, nuzzling her neck. “Goodnight Natsu-sama.”

“Goodnight Juves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Like I said I put a lot of effort into it. Also like I said earlier I feel really bad about how long it took for this chapter to come out. One person in particular I feel bad about is ForbiddenToaster. I made you a promise about when the chapter would come out and then I totally didn't follow through. Hope this chapter is good enough to make up for it. All of that out of the way, I'll see you all next time. Until then, Later!


End file.
